When Dreams Come True
by Froz-wolf
Summary: In the feudal dynasty of china, the rich and the poor live in two totally different worlds. However, when one girl accidently stumbles into the dangerous game of the rich, will she survive or will she be torn into pieces? SxS
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS

Heyz ppl.. hehe dis is my 1st time writing a fanfic so I hope tad I can receive some constructive comments kk!

**When dreams come true…**

In the midst of a busy marketplace, a little girl in clothes that looked more like rags than anything sat in a secluded corner. With her face hanging low, her auburn locks hiding most of her face, she looks at the pavement silently. Many people walked past, most of them either gave her a look of pity or otherwise one of disgust but nobody bothered to stop. The little girl just looked into the space, paying no attention to all that is happening around her, as she continued to wander in her own fantasy world in her mind.

She didn't bother as a pair of shoes stopped in front of her, and a shadow loamed before her. Only after quite some time when she realized that whoever it is was not going to move before she slowly looked up.

The little girl slowly lifted her head and narrowed her eyes due to the sun. She saw a dark figure, a woman by the looks of it. With the sunlight shining from behind her directly into her eyes, she would say that this woman looked exactly like an angel descended from the heavens. "Maybe… Maybe she is here to finally take me away…" the girl thought to herself.

After a few seconds, the girl finally managed to focus her eyes and saw clearly the features of the lady. The lady may not be an angel, but she was indeed very pretty, with beautiful blue eyes and a benevolent smile on her lips.

"What's your name and age, girl?" she inquired.

The little girl paused for a while, and spoke with her dry throat," I'm Sakura, 10yrs old, madam…"

"So… Sakura…You seem…lost… I'm not very rich… but I still own a small inn outside the city… would you like to come and work for me there? I need an extra helper to help me do the chores. At least it's better than you starving to death here."

Sakura looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that. She had been sitting here for two days, it the first time someone bothered to stop and look at her, much less to offer to take her in. Sakura suddenly felt tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill.

"Than... thank you very much… I… I will try my utmost best to serve you… mistress…" Sakura said to the lady most gratefully.

"I'm glad… but…"

"But what… I'm willing to do anything… unless… unless mistress is regretting your decision."

"No…Of course not… It just that the place's rather small and you'll have to share a room with my daughter, is that ok with you? "

"Of course, from now onwards, I'm mistress's servant, no matter what mistress ask me to do, I will do it." Sakura spoke, with a determined look on her face.

"Oh ya, don't call me mistress, just call me Aunt Sonomi, that will do…"

"Yes…Aunt Sonomi…"

Putting a hand on her head and stroked her hair, silently thinking to herself… I must let this young girl, own the happiness I never received……


	2. 1st encounter

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS

8 years later

Sakura stood before a huge red oak door and looked up to see the words "Li Clan" engraved onto a board pinned on top of the door. She seemed a bit lost, staring at the big words. It has been 8 years since her parents died and Aunt Sonomi took her in.

As she was very young that time, she only worked as a waitress and helper in the kitchens when she was working in the inn. She thought that she would stay in the heartwarming little place with all the friendly people, at least until she was married away. But a few months ago, Aunt Sonomi picked up a pendant belonging to on of the masters of the Li Clan by chance. When she went to return the pendent, she heard from him that one of their cooks are sick and not being able to report for work. Thinking that Sakura could earn a few extra pennies, she recommended her to work here.

Sakura tightened her hold on her belongings and taking a last look at the two big words, "Li Clan", she walked round the corner and arrived at the back door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She waited for a while, and heard footsteps rushing to the door.

The door opened a kind looking face appeared. He frowned and studied Sakura for a whole before opening her mouth to talk.

"Little girl, who are you looking for?"

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the new cook", she replied with a smile.

With a gasp of recognition, he opened the door fully and allowed Sakura to go inside.

"So, you are the new servant that Master Eriol talked about, I'm the butler, you look quite young, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Rest assure, Sir, I can do it." Sakura won't be so confident about other things, but having four years of experience in the kitchens, she believed that her cookery skills are up to standard.

"Alright then… Everyone here calls me Wei, I'll take you to your chambers and show you around."

"Yes, Wei"

Wei looked at girl with medium built beside her. She had sparkling emerald eyes that seemed so innocent yet full of determination. Her build was quite small, but not very fragile either. Young as she was, she gave others a sense of cheerfulness hardly felt in the big mansion.

Leading her to the servants' room and showing her around the mansion, Sakura's eyes nearly dropped out. She had never seen such a beautiful, huge garden full of different kinds of exotic flowers and plants. The little man-made pond, the flow of the small waterfall by the side, all the chambers connected by corridors surrounded by the peaceful water flowing around them, the colorful fishes that swim in them. Everywhere has its own uniqueness, but with the same glamour and majestic feel to it.

Every step she took, she was greeted with sights she would never have dreamed of seeing before when she worked in the inn. Every place she passed by, she would unconsciously slow down her steps to marvel at the sight before her. Until Wei called her, she would have stayed there the whole day, just to take in the beautiful sight before her.

"So, the chamber in front is where the masters and mistresses lived in, but you would usually be in the backyard… Not much chance for you to be here… But since you are coming here to work, I thought that you need to know all the places in this mansion, so that you would not be lost."

"This is where the Old Madam lives, towards the right… can you see that chamber there?"

"The blue one?"

"Yes… yes… that's where Master Eriol lives, so according to the sequence, towards the right… lives… Master Syaoran, but he does not like other people to call him by his name, so if you ever see him, just call him Master Li… Then after him lives Mistress Xiefa, Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei, each in a room beside each other." Wei stood on the bridge across the pond and pointed out to Sakura.

Sakura followed her fingers and looked at the chambers in the distant, not bothering to memorize them… anyway… she won't have a chance to meet them… remembering where they live or not shouldn't be important… right? As long as she does her duties until the sick servant is back to normal, she could revert back to her original life and go back to help out in the inn… right?

"But… only Master Eriol and Master Li is in the mansion now… The Old Madam and the other four mistresses are all at the summer house for this period of time." Wei continued," If possible, do not come around to this part of the house… If you meet any of the masters, it might become very troublesome…"

"Troublesome?…"

Looking at her curious face, he replied, "The two masters are not living very harmonious together, so all the servants are very careful. And especially you… you are introduced by Master Eriol… "

"A word of caution for you…Remember… never…never ever get in between any of their conflicts…" He added with a serious tone.

Sakura was surprised… how could she even get in between them? She was only a little helper cook in the kitchen… Although thinking in this way, she still replied softly," Yes, I would be careful."

After that, Wei toured the whole place with her, although he knows that all the people who were the first time here would not be able to remember everything, but a rough idea would do. Looking at the darkening sky, he turned to Sakura and said," It's getting late, we should be preparing dinner already, now we'll go to the kitchens."

Nodding her head, Sakura followed Wei around the corridors, garden, pond, making her already blur mind even more confused than before. Such a huge mansion, if she was going to remember how to make her way around the house, it would at least take a few days. But given her infamous reputation of having no sense of direction, she would at least take weeks, luckily she's only a helper in the kitchens, and only need to find her way in the backyard.

As Wei and Sakura were walking towards the back, they met with a guy wearing a forest green shirt. Upon seeing that guy, Wei immediately bowed and greeted," Master Li"

Sakura was walking behind Wei, and in the end, didn't have the chance to see what the man looked like, she only heard Wei greeting him, and hearing "Master Li", all the more she dared not lift up her head and ended up staring at the floor.

The guy only snorted coldly, not even bothering to stop.

Until he left, Sakura then dared to take a peek at his back. Even though its only a glimpse, she could feel that this guy emits an air that make people couldn't help but keep a distance from him.

"What are you staring at, we are already rushing late!"

"Sor..Sorry…" Catching her attention back, she picked up pace and hurried away with Wei, putting this encounter to the back of her mind.

Sakura had already spent a few days working in the Li mansion as a helper in the kitchens. Nothing much happened around these days and she also gradually grew used to the preferences of how the people in the mansion had their meals. From the other servant's mouths, she also found out that the two masters living in the mansion had very different tastes.

Actually when Sakura first arrived at the kitchens, she was only supposed to take care of the servants' meals, but five minutes ago, she was just told that she was to prepare a meal for the masters in the mansion. Ever since the previous cook had been sick, none of the other cooks that were asked to replace her could satisfy the tastes of the young masters, so she had no choice but to do it. To everyone's surprise, after Sakura starting taking care of the master's meals, there were no more complaints about the food anymore. And the servants in the kitchens realized that young as Sakura was, she really had a way with food.

One day, after Sakura finished making dinner, she started to clean up the kitchens. It was a hard day's work after all. Unfortunately, when she was washing the knifes, Sakura accidentally cut her hand on it and blood gushed out from the wound.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Oh my! Sakura, how can you be so careless," another servant saw her bleeding hand and exclaimed, "Quickly apply some medicine onto it, it'll be disastrous if you won't be able to work anymore tomorrow!"

Looking at her flustered face, I merely gave a small smile and said, "Never mind, I'm used to it."

Ever since I entered the kitchen since the age of ten, getting cut by knifes, scalded by hot soup or even getting hit by the pot on the feet is always happening. I've long ago gotton used to it. Maybe I'm a bit clumsier than most but… Aunt Sonomi was always there to … oh well… but I'm now in the Li mansion… all alone...

Picking up a clean piece of cloth from the tables, I applied pressure to my wound in hopes of stopping the bleeding. Then, I continued with my work.

"Sakura… I think that you really should go and put on some medicine, after all, it not very nice to leave a wound gaping like that. It may even leave a scar! We'll help you finish cleaning up, faster go!" The servant said again. And before I could react, she pushed me out of the kitchen and closed to door on me.

Not wanting to reject her good thoughts, I walked towards the back garden to the room to the servants' quarters. Turning around the corner, I suddenly felt myself bump into something and dropping onto the floor. Ouch!!! Since when had there being a wall here??

"Are you alright, miss? I did not foresee that I would bump into someone, my deepest apologies to you. " Suddenly a voice said. At the same time, a hand extended itself in front of me, hoping to help me up onto my feet.

"Hoe?" Looking up, I saw a man with deep azure eyes. He was wearing a robe made of the finest silk and at the same time, giving out a natural feeling of superiority… He must be one of the masters...by his looks, I think he should be Master Eriol.. why do I have to bump into anyone but him… Now my job is gone.. I've failed Aunt Sonomi.. Oh no..

Quickily getting up without his help, I walked a few steps backwards and bowed my head, "I am alright."

"But your hand…"

Oh great.. he just had to see my hand… "It is nothing.. I.. I accidently cut myself just now." I said, while at the same time, trying to hide my hand behind my back.

"Then you must apply medicine to it quickly, or else it'll get infected. Come, I just happened to have a bottle of medicine with me, very effective." As he talked, he took out a small exquisite bottle from his robes.

"Thank you master, but I have my own medicine." I shook my head.

"Never mind, keeping some extra medicine would never hurt. You can always use it next time." Saying that, and he stuffed the bottle into my uninjured hand, making me unable to reject it anymore.

Next time???? Does he want me to cut myself some more?? But pressing down my thoughts, I thanked him. "Thank you, Master"

"I've never seen you before, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am Sakura, currently working in the kitchens."

"Oh! So you're the new cook that Sonomi recommended!"

Unknown to Sakura, a few days ago, the pendent that her Aunt Sonomi happened to pick up from the streets was actually supposed to be Eriol's engagement pendent. In order to thank her for finding the pendent, Eriol had permitted a new cook to enter the mansion whilst the one of the cook is sick. But unexpectedly, this new cook is so young!

He knows Sonomi, so he really must be Master Eriol! "Thank you for giving me this job, Master Eriol."　I said after confirming his identity.

"No need to thank me, I'm only repaying Sonomi for her kindness." To Eriol, arranging for someone to come and work in the mansion is but a cup of tea. "I shan't talk too much, and you should apply that medicine to your wounds. Goodbye."

"Yes, Master Eriol" I said again, bowing my head. Then, I heard the sound of footsteps walking away.

When the sound goes far, I finally lifted up my head, but at the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow that I had seen just a few days ago again, disappearing around the corner into the lonely night. The same cold aura emitted from the shadow, making me shudder.

How strange, it is but a shadow, but I just know that it belongs to Master Li.

One gentlemanly and kind, the other cold and distant, how could two brothers be so different? But its none of my business anyways, I just have to concentrate on my job before the old cook comes back and I could go back to my old life… Aunt Sonomi… Tomoyo…


	3. Master Li

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS

A/N: I thought that I'll clarify some of the relationships here..

Syaoran is the youngest in the house. His mother was a concubine. So he never had much place in the mansion. As for Eriol, he's the eldest and of course his mother was the first wife. Oh.. N just pretend that he's a Li kk... That's why I never wrote down his full name. Sakura.. she's adopted by Sonomi so she and Tomoyo are like sisters. Well. Tomoyo won't be appearing until much later of course. N Meiling.. she will appear soon too.. n I made her the bad guy.. well. Every story needs an antagonist n a protagonist right..

And the story goes….

A white horse rode towards the mansion with a trail of dust behind it, partially blocking the view of people trying to see the excellent ride on the horseback. When the servants saw the white horse galloping towards the side door or the mansion, they hurriedly opened the door to let the rider through.

After the horse came into the door, it took a sharp turn and stopped with a powerful neigh. The man on the horse jumped down gracefully and landed onto the ground with not even a single sound. He stroked the mane of the white horse and handed it over to one of the servants who took it into the stables.

"Master Li, the water had being prepared, dinner will be served soon." Syaoran's personal servant, Fu, said to the young man for he knew from past experience that the young master always takes a bath after riding.

Without even sparing a glance at Fu, the young man walked coldly to his chambers. (A/N:The bath is in there..)

"Master Li would you like to take your meal in the dining room or at your chambers?" Fu hurried after him and asked.

Syaoran's POV

Stupid servant, can't you stop nagging… I thought at the back of my mind, but I just ignored him...

As I walked down the corridor, I can't help but notice a familiar shadow…

Eriol…

I smirked… (A/N you know, the very cold kind that sends shivers up your spine)

And a girl…

Fu followed my gaze and saw Master Eriol holding a girl's hands.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Master Li… You mean… that servant girl?"

"…" I contempted the situation at hand coldly as I stared at my half brother who is smiling gently at the girl.

What a discovery… Eriol… what is he doing here in the backyard holding some servant girl's hands when his wedding is just around the corner…and I thought that he's a cold-feeling bastard who never spared a second glance to the female species... maybe except for his fiancé… that's the woman whom he had ever trusted… I wonder…

"This.. She doesn't look familiar though… She should be a new servant I think."

"So… She's not Eriol's personal servant?"

"Master Eriol did not have any new personal servants.. But…"

"But?"

"But if I'm not wrong… Master Eriol did recommend a new assistant cook into the kitchens…"

"He recommended her?" I am indeed surprised. Eriol never does things like this... maybe... maybe this woman is really someone special… "Find out her name."

"Yes master," Fu replied.

Sparing the duo one last glance, I walked back to my chambers in long strides.

This is getting interesting…

"Have you found out her name?" Syaoran sat before the dining table, scanning his servant from the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Master Li. She is called Sakura."

"And?"

"She is recommended into the mansion by Master Eriol."

"Reason?"

"I tried asking Wei but he refuses to tell."

_A cook huh…_ Looking at the spread on the table, Syaoran took a bite from the nearest plate. _Not bad…_

"So the food is prepared by her?"

"Yes, Master."

Something passed through Syaoran's eyes and he gave a cold smile, sending shivers up Fu's spine. "Good. Transfer her to be my personal servant."

"M...Master Li?" Looking at his master with a weird look, Fu replied in shock.

"Do you understand orders? I will not repeat it twice." Syaoran replied curtly with a hint of impatience.

"But Master Li, if... if you transfer her here then, what about your meals?"

"Nothing can defeat the look on Eriol's face if he hears of it." Syaoran replied with a snort. _Oh yes. I'll be waiting to see that look on your face, Eriol..._

_So it really is Master Eriol._ Fu thought and accessed the situation, and the more he thought, the more he gets a foreboding feeling in his stomach... _Just now at the corridor... Shit... I should have seen this coming… I can't defy Master Li's orders... But Master Eriol that side… Haiix... No matter what I do I'll offend someone… I suppose..._

"Yes, Master Li, I've proceed to it immediately."

Looking at Fu's retreating shadow, the evil smirk on Syaoran's face gradually died out, replacing it was a layer of ice, and what seems to be a cloud of sadness.

He cast a look at the spread of delicacies on the table, but he had already lost his appetite.

Rising from his seat to leave the table, he left the room and went back to his chambers. Along the corridors hung numerous lanterns, swaying to the wind. The bamboo woods to the side gave out soft squeaking sounds when the wind blew through them, giving the whole place a dreary and plaintive atmosphere.

How like me these bamboo woods are… Syaoran mused… even in the bright sunlight, it is so cool that it's frightening. That's why people rarely ever entered there, and the more people are afraid of venturing into it, the more sinister and devilish it appeared to be, and the more… people avoid it. No one ever wanted to go near, and not wanting anyone to go near, this place lives in a world of its own.

Slightly frowning his eyebrows, Syaoran felt the same emptiness and loneliness in his heart again, like a knife stabbing into it. His heart... it seems to be desiring something out of his grasp, just like a gaping hole. Every time he tries to fill this hole, all the methods that he tried before, never works, only helping it to get deeper and deeper, leading into a deep abyss. All that he ever grasped was a sense of bottomless void and disappointment.

_When have I started… feeling… so empty?_

A/N: Thanks and pls R&R!


	4. Personal servant

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS

Wei walked towards the kitchen, with Fu by his side, anxiety cleared shown on his face.

_One would never think that Master Li would personally ask for a servant, much less a girl…To think that that old Master used to find pretty and gentle servants to serve Master Li, hoping that he would be softened by them, but time and time again, it had only proven that he treats everyone with the same coldness…Especially those that had a motive for getting near him… those girls always end up running away with tears on their faces… _ Wei thought to himself. _Moreover, Master Li never had another servant except for Fu since young… I hope everything would be alright._

"Fu, are you sure that Master Li wanted a new servant?" unable to stop his curiosity, Wei asked again.

"Yes" Fu replied.

"Then… Why Sakura? She's new and doesn't know the rules."

Smiling, Fu tried to cover his master's true motives. _I can't go around saying that Master wanted her because she's related to Master Eriol can I…_"The new ones are the best, you can teach them yourselves."

Wei looked at him, knowing very well that there's something Fu's not telling. "Fu, tell me the truth. This morning you came to find me regarding Sakura, is it because Master Li had seen her before? To be precise, seen her before with Master Eriol."

"I suppose I could never hide anything from you Wei. Yes, last night Master Li saw her talking to Master Eriol by the backyard."

_So that's why. Nothing unexpected. It about Master Eriol again… Haiix… Once anything gets ended up in between Master Li and Master Eriol, nothing good's going to come out of it. _Wei thought. He felt sorry for Sakura, but there's nothing he could do. After all, he knew how hard Master Li's life was before; he can't blame him for his cynical way of thinking. Being the son of a mistress outside the mansion, he was never welcomed by the people in the mansion. Although Master Eriol did not directly bully him, but... he never helped him either. Maybe that's the reason Master Li hates him so. He thinks that all of his misfortune is due to Master Eriol's presence.

As he was still in his mind, the two of them reached the kitchens.

"Sakura, can you come over for a minute there?" Wei shouted into the kitchens.

Hearing someone call her name, Sakura put down the work on her hands and walked outside the kitchen.

"Oh, its you, Wei. What's the matter?"

"Sakura lets me introduce you to someone here. This is Fu, Master Li's personal servant."

_Master Li?_ "Oh hi!" Sakura greeted him, unable to grasp the reason he's here. Then, she turned her attention back to Wei.

"Sakura, from tomorrow onwards, both of you would be in charge of serving Master Li."

With these words out of Wei's mouth, sounds of gasp were heard from everyone in audible range.

"What are you talking about? Sakura's so young, she couldn't withstand his temper!"

"Yes, he is such a weird guy, not to mention he's also such a loner! No one could ever bear with him. Whoever is willing to get close to him is just digging his own grave"

In a few seconds, all the people on the kitchens started talking.

Fu couldn't decipher much of what they are talking about, but there's one sentence that he clearly hear._ Willing to get close to him is just digging his own grave"? _"Who said that I'm digging my own grave? I've being serving Master Li for so many years already, have I died yet? Don't you all dare scare Sakura like that!"

_True, I haven't died yet, but its all thanks to my skill of observation. Knowing what to say at the right time, but still its all thanks to the devilish training beside Master Li._

"Oh... Sakura, don't you worry about anything, I think you'll only last a few days before being chase… No... Before being sent back to the kitchens. After all, you're here because of Master Eriol so he'll look out for you and do something if he knows that you've being taken by Master Li."

Unfortunately, to the ears of all those in the kitchens, his supposedly comforting word are more scary than any other.

"Alright, we should be on our way now. Sakura, Fu will take you from now on, and you'll be reporting to Master Li tomorrow."

"Wei…but … but…I… I only know how to cook... I don't know anything else!!" _Oh no… I should have listened to Wei the first time he told me not to get close to any of the Masters… Now I'm dead meat!! I'm not clever or observant... Is this place going to be my grave...? Hoooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

"Don't need to worry, you silly girl. The pay and the status of a personal servant are both much better than just being an assistant cook. As long as you pay attention, and learn from Fu, nothing's going to go wrong" Wei reassured Sakura, patting her shoulder at the same time.

"But... But I'm only here for a short period of time. I would need to go back to my original job eventually." Shaking her head, Sakura tried to think of another reason to decline.

"What? You still want to quit after all this?"

"I…I…"

"All right, don't think about leaving already okay? Here in the Li mansion, you can surely earn more than you do before." Although Wei doesn't know what Sakura used to do, but he presumed that the pay should be better in the Li mansion, after all, there are not many places with pay higher than them.

"But…"

"No more buts... It's decided." Without hearing Sakura finish her sentence, Wei pushed her toward Fu.

Soft tempered and obedient Sakura had no choice, but to swallow her words and walk away with Fu.

Syaoran's POV

"Hi, my name is Ling. Are you alone? Let's play together!" a little boy ran over to another boy with messy amber hair sitting at one corner by himself.

"…Can I?" the little boy replied, lifting up his head.

"Sure… My friends are all over there! Come…" Pulling the boy sitting on the ground up and towards where all the other children are, Ling ran in front of him.

Suddenly, a huge hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ling, pulling him away "Don't play with him, he's a bad boy..." leaving the amber haired boy all alone again, in the darkness…

_No...No... Why? Why am I all alone again...? I don't want to be alone…_

Then, in the hazy mist, he saw adults, talking and whispering to each other...

_That boy, I heard that his mother was a whore and seduced the lord of the big mansion down the road… _

_I heard that she's a fox spirit…seducing men then robbing them of their money…_

_He's an illegitimate son… nobody to teach him any manners… I don't know what he will grow up to become... better not let our children near him…_

_Cannot let children get near him… who knows what he is thinking…_

"STOP IT!!!" covering his ears, the little boy screamed into the darkness… only to have the darkness consumes him yet again. Then, softly, gently he hard a soothing voice.

"Syaoran… don't be angry… syaoran…" a pale image of a woman appeared.

"Mo... Mother? They made you cry again... those bastards…"

"Syaoran! Where did you learn those words?"

"Sorr… Sorry mother… As long as you don't cry… mother... please... I am willing to do anything to stop your tears… I don't need friends... please… don't cry anymore…Please... I am sorry mother…"

"No syaoran... I should be the one saying sorry... sorry that you need to endure all of these because of me... sorry…"

"Mother…Mother? Mother!!!" the young boy shouted as her image faded away into the darkness.

In the darkness… he could no longer find the comforting image of his mother yet he searched endlessly for it. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a few figures coming into view.

"Are you Syaoran?" the figures asked.

"Ye..Yes..."

"Our master has orders to bring you into the mansion. Since your mother disappeared for so long, he feels that it in his responsibility to take care of you, even though you are only an illegitimate son of our Master." Saying these words, they reached out for the young boy's hands and dragged him forcefully away.

"My mother di...died? NO! You are just trying to separate us right? My mother promised never to leave me!! No!! Stop dragging me away... I don't want to go... Let me wait for my mother here! If she comes back, she doesn't know where to find me!! LET GO!!"

_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

With himself drenched in cold sweat, Syaoran woke up from his deep slumber. _Damned... that dream again... I thought it stopped after a year I got here... Yes... It stopped after I made my decision to take away everything that Eriol possessed. If he loved a woman, than I will take that woman from him. I will have my vengeance…_

Getting up from his bed, Syaoran looked out of the window. _It'll be dawn soon. I might as well get up and start my morning routine… _Pushing away his deepest fears and memories, he walked out of his chambers towards the training room. _I will become stronger… for I only have myself to depend on…_

Sakura's POV

Walking towards the chambers of Li, Sakura gulped. _I'm seeing Master Li for the first time. Don't be nervous… don't be nervous... _She mentally chanted.

Finally, after walking with Fu by her side for a seemingly long time, they stopped.

"Master Li, Sakura has being brought here." Fu said.

Sakura lifted up her head, trying to get a glimpse of the Master but only ended up staring into his back. The cold and hard back of Li Syaoran. Then, he turned around. What met Sakura's eyes was a handsome young man with piercing amber eyes, seemingly able to see into your darkest thoughts and a head of unruly messy chestnut brown hair. Sakura could not help but stared into his face.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's stunned face and unconsciously looked into her eyes. Suddenly, something seemed to snap in him. The innocence in those eyes, the innocence he lost long ago. _Chey… What am I thinking… _Then he pressed his lips together into a tight line, clearly spelling out annoyance.

"You are called Sakura?" Syaoran asked, breaking the silence.

Suddenly being pulled out of her trance, Sakura immediately blushed a bright red. "Yes, I am." She replied, averting her eyes to look at the ground.

"Alright, you'll start your jobs tomorrow. Unless I call for you, never come into my room. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

Giving Sakura one more glance, Syaoran studied her features. A cute petite nose and full lips. Then, he can't help but notice her eyes again. Two bright emerald eyes with such depth and clarity. _Well, she's actually quite cute herself. But, as compared to the other woman around Eriol, she is not even striking, so why would Eriol notice her? How did she come to know Eriol?_

Feeling herself being stared at, Sakura started feeling uneasy. She is no breathtaking beauty or anything, and now that the person staring at her is her Master… She stared feeling even more out of place.

"How did you know Eriol?" Syaoran suddenly asked, sitting down on a chair.

"Hoe??" Not understanding what was being asked, Sakura could only stare at Syaoran without a clue.

"Don't let me repeat myself, how did you come to know Eriol?"

"Eriol? Master Eriol? I've only met him once at the backyard."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you don't know him, then why would he introduce you to work here?" Syaoran retorted, narrowing his eyes.

"No... No... Really… Aunt Sonomi asked me to work here. Maybe she knows Master Eriol." Sakura tried to explain herself, thinking if she could clear up this misunderstanding then she could go back to the kitchens safely.

"Oh?" Syaoran replied absentmindedly. _Even though Eriol was always smiling and talking politely to everyone he met, he never one to really care about anyone from the bottom of his heart. It was only his brought up that makes him seem friendly, only a facade. It is impossible for him to be chatting so amiably with a girl whom he met for the first time; especially he is still holding her hand so tenderly. Impossible!_

"Please believe me. I only met Master Eriol for one time. Please… It only a misunderstanding." seeing that the Master did not have much reaction, Sakura tried to impose her point again. Looking at the Master with her crystal clear emerald eyes, she hoped that he would see the truth.

"A misunderstanding? Who do you think you are? You are but a servant, a nobody, and not even pretty. Why would I do that?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

Shocked to hear such words, Sakura suddenly realized her position in the Li mansion. _A nobody… yes… only a toy to be toyed around by those in power. Well… everyone was destined to live different lives when they were born… Maybe my status is low and but a servant, I earn everything that I have by my hard work. And that is nothing to be ashamed of! But… Master Li… he… he seemed to have a hard life even in such a rich and glamorous place… living in a hostile environment since the tender age of ten is sure to be hard, especially without anyone to care for him. No wonder his heart is filled with so much bitterness and hatred…  
_

Sakura had heard many stories of this Master Li ever since she came into this place. She never thought much of it at first, but… but when she saw him for the first time, she couldn't help but let an image of a little boy growing up in the midst of rejection, insults and humiliation from the adults surface in her mind. Then, this image would overlap with one of a little girl sitting alone on the streets with the same rejection, insults and humiliation thrown at her. _So this is how he truly feels._

"If Master Li could understand, then I would have nothing to worry anymore."

Looking at the girl in front of him, Syaoran tried to mask the surprise trying to appear on his face. _With such insults thrown right in the face like that, how could she remain so calm? If she were any other servant girl, she would already be running away, with tears pouring down her face. Maybe... Maybe this Sakura girl is not as simple or normal as she seems to be at first glance._

When Syaoran was still deep in thought, he suddenly heard footsteps nearing his chambers.


	5. Conflict

When Syaoran was still deep in thought, he suddenly heard footsteps nearing his chambers.

Syaoran's POV

I gave Fu a look and he immediately took a peek out of the chambers to see the identity of the uninvited guest. "It's Master Eriol." Fu announced.

"How efficient," I thought out loud. Giving a hard glance back at Sakura, I straightened my clothes and stood up.

At this exact minute, Eriol entered together with two of his personal guards.

"I wonder what it the big incident that brought you all the way here, Brother," I said sarcastically, emphasizing on the last word.

"Syaoran! I heard that you transferred Sakura to become your personal servant. Is it true?" Eriol asked sternly.

"Since when do I need to ask for your permission when I choose my own personal servants? Care to tell me why?"

"I am not trying to restrict your freedom for the choice of personal servants, but keep this in mind. Do not bring other innocents into this childish game you are playing." Eriol exclaimed.

Sakura's POV

I was just standing by the side in the shadows, trying as hard as I could to remain quiet and undiscovered. However, Master Eriol's exclamation shocked me into looking up to look at him. Is he…Is he showing concern for me?

However, unknown to Sakura, her little startled gesture did not escape the sharp eyes of Syaoran. Neither did Sakura notice the flash of something that passed too fast in Syaoran's eyes.

"My dear brother, how could you even fathom the thought that I would drag an innocent girl into this game that we're in? I may hate you, but I won't stoop as low as that…" Master Syaoran said with a fleeting smirk.

"I do not wish to think so either, but you never…"

"It is hard to see that you would pay so much attention to a lowly servant, Eriol. Unless… perhaps she means something more?" Master Syaoran said while at the same time gesturing at myself.

I rapidly looked into the face of Master Syaoran, trying to decipher what exactly is he planning. But his face… its blank, just a mask of blankness… a mask that makes people shudder that the mere look at him.

"Why would you think in such a way?" Eriol continued.

"You never interfered with the works of the servants, but this time, you do seem very enthusiastic when you replaced the position of the cook… It all but made me think…"

"Then you don't know how wrong you are. I have no whatsoever intimate relationships with Sakura, if that's what you are implying. Believe it or not, it's totally up to you."

"Then, having this "unrelated" girl as my personal servant, I believe Eriol, you won't object to it right? After all, she means "nothing" to you, am I not right? "

Eriol's POV

"You only want her and nobody else?" Eriol asked. He knew that this younger brother of his is prejudiced against him for many reasons and he is definitely not convinced that his relationship with this girl is purely platonic. And this girl, he can't help but feel sad for her for becoming another sacrifice to their brother's rivalry, like so many people had been before.

"Of course, if not for anything but her exceptional culinary skills…" Syaoran replied slyly.

Culinary skills? I guess he's still into making me miserable… After all.. it had being a long time since the cooks can come up with something that suit his tastes…

Turning around to face Sakura, I asked gently, "Sakura, are you sure you want to stay here to serve Syaoran?"

Sakura ducked her head down and replied a nearly inaudible "Yes, I am willing to listen to the orders of Master Li."

Sakura's POV

What kind of question is that?! There is no way I could have said no… Sneaking a glance at Master Li, I still can't fandom what is he thinking. but, the one who gave that order to her is one of the masters in the mansion. If I really have the courage to say no.. I'm sure that I won't be able to survive the rest of my month here in one piece… but if I did not say no… I've probably be in a few pieces after the end of this too.. but… but I still could not get the memory of his back view the first time I saw him out of my mind. So lonely, yet so proud… and given the rumours about him flying all around the mansion, I can't help but relate his life to mine. But I had Aunt Sonomi and tomoyo, and he had… nobody…

So before I could stop myself, my mouth moved, "Yes, I am willing to listen to the orders of Master Li."

The room suddenly fall into a deafening silence. The tension so thick that you could slice it with a knife. Even I could not believe what I said just now.

"Sakura… you have thought over this clearly?" Eriol asked again.

"Yes" I confirmed my answer and can't help but feel that I had just signed myself off to the devil. Perhaps this is not as bad as they made it out to be right? After all, the kind of things are the same as what I usually do at the inn and I get paid better wages right? I hopelessly tried to convince myself that I had not just made the worst decision of my life.

"Then so be it. I hop you know what you're in for."

"There's no need to hide it. Why don't you just say that I'm a cold and temperamental bastard who scolds anyone in my way and is never in a good mood? Mayb you can scare her off easier." Syaoran suddenly interjected.

"If Sakura had already made her decision, then I guess there's no more reason for me to be here. I shall make my way back now."

"By all means."

Once Eriol stepped out of the room, Syaoran turned and instructed Fu and Sakura, "Fu, teach her the ropes and leave the simple chores like pouring tea to her. You can leave now. I will call you if required."

"Yes." Fu and Sakura said simultaneously. Seeing Sakura still rooted to the ground, Fu dragged her by her sleeve out of the room and closed the doors.

"What did you think you were doing by standing there like a stone?" Fu reprimanded in a harsh whisper. "If Master Syaoran ever gets angry at you, don't say I never warned you! And don't drag me down with you if you ever triggered his wrath!"

"Is.. Is working under Master Syaoran really that bad?" Sakura timidly asked.

"Who told you that?!"

"No..no.. I mean.. I just heard some pretty bad rumor about him. That's all.. Nothing serious. hehe"

Dragging Sakura away from earshot of the room, Fu said in a slightly louder voice, "I did not say that Master Syaoran is a bad person, you hear that? He's just a bit cold, unfeeling, temperamental, and mean, but definitely not bad or evil."

Blinking her eyes, Sakura thought, " That certainly do not sound like compliments to me…"

"Anyway, as long as you do your job without any glitches and try to stay out of the way of the masters, you'll be fine." Fu said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Sakura understands."

"Good, I'll now bring you to your personal chambers, that's the good ting about being a personal servant, you get you personal quarters and the bed's bigger and more comfortable…"

As Fu continued to ramble on, Sakura slowly tuned off from it. As they walked towards her private quarters, she can't help but notice the eerie yet beautiful glow of the bamboo woods by the other side… the light winds blowing her hair and the beautiful moonlight reflecting across the pond…


	6. Thawed heart

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

A/N: Alright! I'm really motivated by all of your reviews so thanks everyone who's reading this story. I guess coming back to complete this story I started over a year ago was really worth it! On with the story…

O

O

O

Sakura held the master's wash basin in her hands, patiently waiting for him to wake and wash up. When she finally heard the sound of someone arousing, Sakura hurriedly walked into the chambers of the young master and put down the basin of water onto the table, as well as took out the clothes previously prepared the night before and set them neatly onto the table.

She had gotten pretty used to all of her chores as a personal servant after a few days. Well, almost all. Except helping the young master dress up for the day. Back at the inn, she had mostly worked with the female gender, and never had much contact with males, especially those of her age. She would never imagine herself doing such intimate things such as helping the young master adjust his clothes to make sure that it's straight. What's worst is that the young master is looking at her with that… that handsome face and smirk on his face.

Sakura's heart thumped loudly in her ears. Gods… I hope he won't hear this.

In order to prevent the young master from realizing her reaction to standing so close to him, Sakura always tried to finish adjusting his robes as quickly as possible and immediately retreated out of the room when she's done, waiting for his next orders. Today was no different; Sakura walked out of the chambers as soon as Syaoran finished washing up and took along with her the used basin of water.

Syaoran did not spare her a second glance. "After all, she a servant and servants are supposed to be quiet, listen to orders and keep as far away from their masters as possible. But, that uneasiness when she's serving me," Syaoran thought while looking into his lone reflection in the mirror.

"Hn" Syaoran snorted and left his sleeping chambers. Walking to the dining area, he saw that his breakfast was already set up on the table, ready to be eaten. Turning his head, Syaoran saw Sakura standing to the side with her head bowed down low. "This girl…" he thought, " maybe it's really a right decision to bring her in… initially it was just to jest Eriol, but now.. Sakura may not be the brightest person on earth, but she's much more observant than Fu, at least on the smaller things."

Without his explicit orders, Fu never took his own initiative to bring in his morning wash up or have breakfast all ready. But Sakura actually took notice of his habits in the morning and made it so that he have warm water for washing up and warm food on the table. This Sakura… She's not bad after all…

Walking to the table, Syaoran sat down.

Seeing that the young master had already settled down, waiting for her to serve the food, Sakura quickly rushed over to open the hot pot of porridge to get a bowl. However, she did not notice the table leg in her way and clumsily tripped on it.

"Hoeeee???!!!" Sakura exclaimed while at the same time felt herself falling and the bowl of porridge flying right out of her hand onto the table, smashing into pieces upon impact and the hot porridge flowing dangerously towards the young master.

"Wait…No…" Without a second's hesitation, Sakura swept her sleeve in front of the flowing porridge, hoping to stop it's flow.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her behaviour, his eyes still the uncaring and cold ones, but something akin to concern flashed past before Sakura could catch what it was and the uncaring mask was cast in stone again. "Don't be so clumsy next time!" Syaoran said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry.. Sorry Master Li, I'll… I'll get another bowl.."

"Forget it. I don't want to risk getting scalded again." Syaoran said while resting his eyes on her sleeve wet with the hot porridge. Stupid woman… What does she think she's doing? Even if there's a sleeve, sweeping the porridge like that, she's bound to get burnt...I can't believe she's so stupid… "Are you stupid or what? Do you think that you're superwoman or something? Trying a stunt like that!"

"Thanks you for your concern, Master Li. I am fine." Sakura replied, her heart still hanging onto the last words that the young master spoke.. Maybe he is concerned for me…

"Don't be ridiculous! Who cares about you getting hurt. You're the stupidest woman I've ever met in my whole life!" Syaoran said angrily. She's but a servant and a stupid one at that, its impossible for him to be concerned over her matters…

Sakura continued to smile that small knowing smile. After her father died, when she met Aunt Sonomi, she started to believe that there are good people on this planet. She believed that humans are kind by nature and she also learnt that sometimes you don't have to think too much into things, as long as you look positive, everything will turn all well. Some people are too shy, too deep and too hidden behind their masks for others too see them for who they really are. And one such person… is him…

Looking at the small smile on Sakura's face, Syaoran can't help but feel that she had seen something that she shouldn't see. With that thought, his expressions turned even grimmer.

Seeing that the young master's mood is getting from bad to worse, Sakura quickly cleaned up the mess and rushed out of the place.

"Don't forget to change your clothes! I don't want you walking around in that rag and disgracing my face!" Syaoran said after her retreating back.

"Hai!"

-

-

-

"Sakura! Sakura!"

From afar, Sakura heard her name being called and she slowed down her steps, looking around her, hoping to find the source. Then she saw it, around the corner, three other servant girls were running for her at, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Hoeee…."

"Sakura! We heard that you came out of Master Li's room dripping in hot porridge!" One of the girls started to ask.

"Oh, you meant that? Well, my bad… I was too clumsy and accidently splashed it onto myself.. Hoe…"

"Oh… But what we heard was different…" Another girl started, looking at Sakura accusingly.

"And?"

"We heard that Master Li was angry and threw the porridge at you! That's why you were wet and scalded by the hot porridge… isn't that right?"

Oh my… I never thought that rumors could spread this fast… and with so little accuracy too. "No no! Master Li would never do such a thing! It was really because of my own clumsiness…" I tried to explain. But the three girls are still staring at me in disbelief. Haiix… Maybe they won't believe me… after all Master Li wan notorious for his bad temper…

"Oh really?" the three girls went together, obviously not believing a single word that she just said.

"Please, I am really telling the truth! Although Master Li can be really cold at times and he is notorious for his bad temper. B-but he will never mistreat his servants! Actually he was really n-nice. He even asked me to get a change of clothes and get medicine from the physician of the mansion." Sakura tried to explain some more, hoping to clear the other girls' misconception regarding her young master…

"Really?"

"Hai! Master Li is a good person." Sakura said firmly, well at least when he shuts his mouth...

"Good person?" the three girls exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous! All the girls who became his personal servant in the past were crying their lungs out on the first day they started to serve him! How could you say that he's a good person like that? There must be something wrong with your brain!"

"B-but I am the one who stayed the longest, so I know him better than any of the others! I can feel that he is definitely not a bad person!" Sakura tried to rebute.

As Sakura tried to cover up for the young master, the other girls started to look at her with weird eyes. "Hey… Sakura" one of the girls started, "Are you? I mean you couldn't have fallen for the young master right?"

Hearing that, Sakura's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Fallen for? I can't… it can't be possibly! I've only known him for such a short while… although he's quite handsome… but… but… "Of course not!" Sakura said while at the same time shaking her head vigorously, "I'm not even covering up for Master Li! I was only telling the truth!"

"I hope so too. Although we cannot deny that Master Li is too handsome for his own good, but he's one of the masters of this house after all. So don't go about falling for him. It'll only bring heartache in the end."

"I won't even dream of that. I just want to clear the misunderstanding, I don't want the other people to misunderstand him. I-It's just not fair."

"Oh.. Relax Sakura! We're not going to go around telling others about this. We're sure that you must have some reason for not telling us the truth. Maybe you are afraid that Master Li will punish you severely for it right? But he's not here now so you don't need to pretend to be on his side. We won't tell a single soul that you said it!" the girls continued, determined that Sakura was just covering up for the young master against her wishes.

"I-I… If you all still do not believe me, there is nothing else I can say. Please excuse me. I need to attend to my chores now." Sakura could understand why they misunderstood the young master in the first place. But she could not fathom how they could persistently keep to their views even when she told them otherwise. It seems that the rumors are even more trustworthy than words from the person who is truly involved. Turning around, Sakura walked away. However, after walking a few steps, she stopped. Turning around again, Sakura said, "Master Li is really as bad as you all make him out to be." And, with that, Sakura walked away without as much as a second glance at the three girls. Shrugging their shoulders, the three girls also walked back to do their respective chores.

However, unknown to them, another person walked out of the corner after they left and this is none other than the topic of their discussion just not, Li Syaoran, watching the retreating back of the girls emotionlessly. He had heard all kinds of rumors about himself ever since he stepped into this household and none of them pleasant to the ears. He never bothered to rebut them, sometimes even adding fuel to fire by acting exactly like the stern and harsh master they make him out to be. This way, nobody will dare to mess with him… ever… After all, he's used to them. Even Fu, his personal servant for so many years never bothered to clear the misunderstandings for him. Maybe because Fu also thinks that he is a bothersome and lone figure hn… But… but this girl, this girl who only followed him for less than a week, this girl whom he never tried to be friendly to and always giving unnecessary sarcastic and mean remarks to, she did what nobody bothered to do. Should he think that she's just stupid? Or perhaps too dense and innocent to understand the harsh ways of the world?

Confusion swirled in Syaoran's amber depths. His heart, long frozen and sealed away… is finally beginning to thaw…

Thinking back to his newly appointed personal servant, her features suddenly became clear in his mind. Striking emerald depths, a cute petite nose and full supple lips with a smile always attached to them… Now he feels that her face is starting to look soothing to the eye. Maybe… maybe he really doesn't detest her that much anymore… maybe he is starting to like her face even…

O

O

O

A/N: Thank you everyone! And please R&R!


	7. Meaner

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

A/N: Alright! Chap 6's up. I hope that all of you can give me some motivation so I can really finish the story this time. (In the holidays of course, when school starts, I'm really afraid that I will not have time to continue on the story.) But anywae, just to answer some of your queries… I made syaoran the "outsider" in this family as he was born of a woman not married into the Li family, so I suppose he and the rest of his sisters are all half siblings now… but the way they treat our cute lil syaoran will always be the same!! Hahaz… and as for the question regarding the inheritance, all I can say now is that even if Eriol gets the whole of the estate, her will definitely not throw our dear syaoran out.. after all, he's the "nice" guy here… but as the story goes on, you'll see that there won't be a prob abt this in the end after all… and as for tomoyo… she won't be coming out yet.. but she and Eriol will end up tgt somehow, that I assure all of you! Anyway, still rmb that Eriol has a "fiancé"? Make a guess who it is! Hahaz, now on to the story.

O

O

O

Sakura is on her way to the young master's chambers again. But there is time today, as she is still early for her chores. Therefore, Sakura gradually slowed down her steps to enjoy the gentle wind and serene scenery in front of her. She heard that each and every master or mistress in the Li mansion have their own chambers and gardens. However, each is unique and specially made to suit the personality and tastes of their master. Sakura haven't being to all of the different parts of the mansion yet, but right now, this is her favourite place. The serenity of the bamboo woods always gave her a sense of tranquility that is hard to find in the hectic life of the mansion. Here, she can forget all her troubles for the minute and just enjoy the simple pleasure of admiring the beautiful scenary.

"However, all good things must come to an end, and I must get back to my chores…" Sakura mumbled under her breath as she gently knocked on the doors of the young master's chambers. Surprisingly, no one responded. After knocking a few more times, Sakura decided that the young master is not back yet so she just took the liberty to push the door open slowly and peeked inside. Seeing that her intuition is right, Sakura walked into the room and looked out of the window to appreciate her favourite bamboo woods while waiting for the young master's return.

When Syaoran finally returned to his chambers, the first thing that he saw when he opened the door to his room is his newly appointed personal servant standing by the windowsill with a sweet smile on her face. Following the trial of her sight, Syaoran could not find anything worth smiling for. So… she can find laughter even when there is nothing special to laugh about…

Seeing that Sakura had not noticed his presence yet, Syaoran deliberately asked in a stern voice, "What are you doing inside my chambers?"

Shocked by the sudden voice, Sakura quickly dropped her head, and replied in a soft voice, "Hoe… I-I wanted to ask if Master Li would like to take your lunch now."

"Of course I need to eat lunch during lunch time. Do you even need to ask about such minute things?" Syaoran scolded. Even though he may be touched by her display of loyalty to him earlier, but seeing her again made him suddenly very flustered. In order to stop this uneasy feeling, he chose to hide it behind angry words.

"Hai! I'll go prepare it right now!" Already accustomed to his bashful words which is all bark but no bite, Sakura took it in stride with a knowing smile.

Looking at the retreating back of his personal servant, Syaoran suddenly said, "I don't know what you're thinking, pretending to be all loyal and noble, and neither do I care. But let me warn you first, trying to suck up to me is no use."

Stopping in her tracks, Sakura turned back her head and replied in confusion, "I'm afraid I do not understand…"

"Humph… When you were outside just now… did you tell the other girls that I was a "good" person?" Syaoran said while looking at Sakura with a piercing glance.

Not realizing that Syaoran was there at that time, Sakura was shocked and a blush immediately flushed onto her cheeks. "I-I… was only trying to tell them the truth… I wasn't t-trying to please anyone. Really!"

"Is that so? But I hate people "good person" these two words. This world is corrupt and there is not a single "good" soul here. Not now, not ever." Suddenly, the temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees, and the chill in the young master's eyes, Sakura did not miss it either. Stunned for a second, Sakura finally responded, "But you are wrong Master Li, there are good people on the world, like Aunt Sonomi!"

"Who's Aunt Sonomi?"

"She adopted me when I was abandoned by my uncle when my father died…"

"Humph. To lend you helping hand, even if the person do not ask for money, they will ask for your gratitude. There is no free lunch in this world." Although the words are harsh, but anyone could hear the underlying softness in the way Syaoran spoke.

"But she gave me hope in times of my greatest despair. That alone is worth more than anything that I could ever repay her with. To a person who is nearly at the end of her road, a little boost of encouragement can mean life or death to them." Sakura do not know any big moral stories or values, so she just told him what was on her mind at that very moment.

Sighing, Syaoran whispered, "You ask for too little…"

"That is why I am content… and happy. Master Li should do so too! Because Master Li ask for too much, that's why Master Li is never happy. I…" Suddenly realizing the piercing glance the young master is giving her, Sakura had to eat the words that are threatening to pour out of her mouth back in.

"Say that again?" Syaoran said, sporting a frightening smile on his handsome face.

Bitting her lips, Sakura suddenly found her voice very soft, "S-Sorry, I was out of my line."

"No no! You were very good! Continue on!" Stepping closer to Sakura, Syaoran continued to say, "I'm unhappy because I can't let go right? Go on!"

Feeling the increasing pressure on herself by the young master, Sakura can't help but start to breath irregularly and her heartbeat also sped up. Stammering, Sakura ardly got one sentence out of her mouth, "I-I'm really s-sorry! P-Please forgive me, M-Master Li!"

Looking at Sakura who suddenly looked like a frightened rabbit, Syaoran snorted, "I thought you were a brainless idiot, but now I see that you are not only brainless, but useless too!" Seeing that the young girl is not about to say anything, he continued, "Do you think that everyone is like you? With no ambition at all? Unless I way so, nobody can take what is mine. Understood?" Ending with a sinister smile on his face, Syaoran seemingly to be talking to himself, but at the same time, he seemed to be talking to the young servant.

Bringing up all her courage, Sakura finally spoke, "But… but wouldn't it be too tiring if you have to get everything you want?"

"Tiring? No! It's exhilarating!, It's exciting! And it makes me happy! Who dared say that I'm not happy, I'm happier than all of you added together!" Syaoran retorted, emphasizing on each and every word.

Sakura looked at him wordlessly, unblinking. On his face, there is menace, there is satisfaction, there is ambition, but… there is no happiness, not a single trace of it.

Realising her stare, Syaoran stopped smiling and looked at her with a stare, "What, do you have any problem with that?"

"No… I wouldn't dare…" Sakura isn't stupid, she knows when there are things that she cannot say out no matter what.

"Why do I even bothering telling you about all these…. Get going with your chores!"

"Hai! I'll go prepare the lunch now." And with that, Sakura soundlessly exited the room, leaving the young master with himself in the vacant room.

Finally left with himself, Syaoran can't help but wonder how the hell did he start talking about all these things to Sakura. Normally, he would keep it to himself. Why? Why did the two words "good person" from her trigger such a reaction form him? He isn't a god person at all. His heart is filled with hate and vengeance, there is no way that he could ever be the good peron that she is talking about right? He hated it, to be a "good person" would mean that he would have "fake kindness" and "kindness" will equate to weakness. He is not weak and will never be weak. Maybe he was being too mild to her. It's time he showed her exactly how "good" he can get. And with that, Syaoran's lips curled up in an evil smirk.

"I'll show you…"

-

-

-

The winds are blowing harshly against the windows and there is a substantial tension underlying the atmosphere, waiting to unleash itself onto the nest unsuspecting victim. Syaoran was lying on his bed reading a book, while at the corner of his eye, he looked at the unsuspecting Sakura and then to the darkening clouds out of the window.

"Sakura."

Hearing her name, Sakura put down the work on her hands and turned her head to the young master reclining on the bed, "Hoe?"

"I want to eat bamboo shoots."

"Oh, bamboo shoots? Okay, I'll tell the kitchen to prepare that for..."

Syaoran cutted her in mid-sentence, "No. I want fresh bamboo shoots. Fresh from the soil."

"From the soil? But where can I find bamboo shoots at this time of the day?" Looking at the young master, Sakura thought of various ways to obtain this fresh bamboo shoots. The market? No, it's surly closed with at this time of the day… Kitchen? No, those are all dried ones…

Pointing his fingers to outside the window, Syaoran said with a seemingly innocent smile on his lips, "The bamboo woods are just out there… Isn't that so convenient?"

"Oh.. bamboo woods?" Looking outside to the bamboos swaying to the wind, Sakura felt a sense of uneasiness. Although Sakura always like to look at the bamboos from afar, but she never went into it before. And the rumors about the woods… of people missing, people lost…

"Are there really bamboo shoots inside there?" Sakura finally asked.

"You'll find out if you go in right?" Seeing the weird, nearly afraid expression on Sakura's face, Syaoran thought that maybe he can finally manage to scare her away…

"Then… I'll tell the kitchen to try searching for…"

Before Sakura completed her sentence, Syaoran interjected her again, "There's no need to trouble the kitchens, you can find the shoots and let them fix dinner using that."

"Hoe?! B-But…"

"Oh… so are you unwilling to go?" Syaoran said disappointedly.

Seeing his dejected face, Sakura couldn't stop herself from saying, "N-No! I'll go immediately!" Swallowing her previous words, Sakura turned and started towards the woods.

Coming to the gardening shed, Sakura tried to ask the gardener for a shovel. He looked at her with a weird look and asked, "Did Master Li punish you by making you do the fields?"

"No no! I'm just going to dig some bamboo shoots!

"Shoots?" Hearing the weird answer, the old man can't help but be curious, "Where?"

"In the bamboo woods in front there…"

"So it's still Master Li's orders in the end. Did you offend him in any way or another?"

Striking a chord, Sakura thought back to the morning when she talked about the young master with the other three servant girls. Could it be…

"It's going to rain soon, you better get an umbrella?" The old gardener kindly asked.

"Thank you for you concern, but it's too much a waste of time to go back to take an umbrella. I don't think that it's going to rain for a while, so I'll be fast…"

"Alright then, be careful" the old man said farewell and gave her the shovel.

Dragging her feet and the shovel along, Sakura finally reached the edge of the bamboo woods. So this is it… I hope I won't get lost…

O

O

O

A/N: Thank you everyone for supporting me. Please R&R!


	8. Sick Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

A/N: Hey everyone. I did a piece of fanart especially for this fic. So if you wana see exactly how syaoran n sakura looks like in this story. Go to my profile, there is a link there to my deviant art account! You can then find this pic. Tell me if you like it! However, I'm not really good with the computer so I only drew it in pencil. Hahaz… enjoy!

O

O

O

The rain splashed pitter patter onto the ground. Dark cloud loamed in the sky, refusing to move away. The raindrops dropped onto the leaves of trees, onto the roof, onto the windows and some of it even dropped onto the books on the table beside the window. Seeing this, Syaoran subconsciously called out for Sakura to close the widow to protect his books. However, after called three to four times, the person who came rushing into the room was not Sakura. It was Fu.

Seeing that the room is in a state of darkness when he entered, Fu quickly lit the lamps to lighten up the room. "Master Li, is there anything that you need?" Fu asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Wondering where the girl went, Syaoran looked out of the open door, trying to see if she is outside. How could she just leave her duties like that, without even telling him!

"Sakura? I haven't seen her for around three hours either."

"How long has it being raining?" Syaoran asked, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"A little more than an hour."

Sakura… she couldn't still be trying to find bamboo shoots in the woods… could she? She can't be that stupid! Any normal human would have known to stop such a fruitless search… Although Syaoran tried to tell himself that Sakura is definitely not in the bamboo woods, but the sense of uneasiness and worry can't help but become stronger and stronger.

"Arghx… why should I even worry for a servant girl? She probably just discarded her suties and is gossiping with the other servants now." Syaoran mumbled to himself, trying to shake the feeling of dread.

Walking towards the windows, Syaoran looked the increasingly heavy rain.

"Fu, get me an umbrella."

"M-Master Li? But the rain is so heavy…" Shocked, Fu tried to dissuade the young master from whatever he is planning. This is too unlike the young master that he knew who hates bad weather, especially the rain and will usually stay indoors in this kind of weather.

"Shut up. Just do as you are told."

"H-Hai." Seeing that the young master's mood is starting to turn for the worse, Fu dared not utter another word as he scampered away to get the umbrella.

After awhile, Fu returned with two umbrellas. Handing one of it to the young master, Fu quickly followed after Syaoran's footsteps. However, to Fu's surprise, th young master left the corridors leading to the streets and instead turned towards the bamboo woods.

"Search from the left side. I'll cover the right." Syaoran suddenly stopped and instructed.

Not understanding what the young master meant, Fu tried to clarify, "Master Li? May I ask what are we searching for?"

"Sakura."

-

-

-

After digging out a full basket of fresh bamboo shoots, Sakura was so glad that she can finally leave the eerie place and fastened her footsteps to leave the bamboo woods. Hopefully she could escape the impending rain. The sky do seem very dark.

After walking around for less than ten minutes, the rain finally came down. "Oh no! I better hurry." Sakura mumble to herself as she tried to look for the exit to the bamboo woods. However, the rain is making her vision range drop to close to nothing.

After another hour, Sakura is still circling around the woods, trying to find a way out. "Hoe… have I being here just now?" Sakura mumbled to herself. "Maybe I should turn right this time… or was it left… Oh no… I really am lost am I?" Looking down the fresh bamboo shoots tightly grasped in her hands, she said to it, "I have to get you back to the kitchens as soon as possible! You won't be fresh for much longer… What should I do…"

Unknown to her, another person was also wandering around the same part of the bamboo woods, mumbling to himself, "You made me come out all this way in this rain for you. You better be in these woods, if not, be prepared for my punishment. I'll teach you…." Suddenly, he heard something like talking. Looking up, he saw a figure walking aimlessly around in the rain in front of him, mumbling to itself. Found you…

By this time, Sakura was getting quite cold due to the rain. Seeing that the sky is getting darker as time goes by, Sakura can't help but becoming more and more jumpy at every small sound. Oh no… If this continues, I might have to spend the night in these woods… And this rain… Achoo! If I don't find some kind of shelter, I'm bound to get sick by morning…

Suddenly, Sakura felt a chill up her spine. Something… Something is following me… Stopping in her footsteps, Sakura bucked up all her courage and turned around…

"Hoeeeee!!!!!" She screamed, seeing a eerie white figure floating around in front of her. Dropping her shovel and basket, Sakura tried to run away, but slipped on a puddle of water on the ground and she fell right onto a bamboo, effectively knocking herself unconscious.

Shocked by her scream, Syaoran stood rooted to the ground and saw her series of accidents, until she finally fell unconscious. Seeing her funny mishap, Syaoran didn't know whether to laugh or to be angry. However, what he does know is that the feeling of unease is now fully gone. Squatting down beside her, Syaoran moved his umbrella to shelter her from the rain as well.

Suddenly, he hear footsteps running towards him. Realising what he just did, Syaoran quickly stood up straight and turned around. Looking at Fu running towards him, Syaoran gave an order, "Get her back to the servants quarters."

"W-What happened?" Fu asked, while at the same time pant away.

"She thought I was a ghost and fainted." And with that, he walked away, leaving Fu to move the unconscious girl. Fu looked that the rapidly walking away young master and then at the faint servant. Left with no choice, Fu dropped the umbrella and carried the girl onto his back.

-

-

-

After the heavy rain, with the addition of being frightened and fainting, Sakura ended up being very sick towards the middle of the night. She was down with a fever and always coughing every few minutes. Seeing that, Fu found one of the other servant girls from the kitchen to look after her through the night.

However, somewhere in the middle of the night, the servant girl suddenly came rushing to Fu, asking for help. "Fu-san! Fu-san!"

Being awaken by the loud sound calling for him, Fu walked out of his quarters to see the young servant whom he had sent to look after Sakura, "What are you shouting about in the middle of the night?! People still need to sleep!"

"B-But, Fu-san! Sakura's fever is getting worse and it won't come down! W-What should I do?"

"Use your brains! Get a doctor!"

"B-But, how can I get a doctor in the middle of the night…"

Hmm… that's right... Doctors also need to sleep right? Even if they are not asleep yet, who would come out for a kid like that in the middle of the night? After thinking through the possibilities, Fu finally replied, "Then just get a towel with cold water to help cool her down. We'll get a doctor by tomorrow."

"B-But, there are at least six more hours to day break, S-Sakura… Sakura may not make it till then!"

"Oh… Ah! I remember that the last time the young mistress had a cold too and she didn't finish the dosage of medicine and they are still kept with the other medicine! Go get Sakura some of those then…"

"W-What?! We can just eat medicine without a doctor's prescription? I think, I think we should…"

"You think we should what?"

"W-We can ask Master Li to use his name to hire a doctor…"

"At this hour? You want me to go find Master Li? Do you want to get me killed or what!"

"B-But, Sakura is Master's personal servant… Master Li should be concerned that she's sick…"

"Do you think that Master Li would do that for a mere servant? I think we should just get that medicine."

"But Sakura told me that Master Li do not mistreat his subordinates, I'm sure he will help Sakura!" the young servant argued back again.

"Can't you just do as I say? Master Li won't even be concerned about her life or death!" Fu replied, clearly running out of patience.

"So… I'm such a cold-blooded person in your eyes, Fu?" a voice from the shadows suddenly said, followed by a snort.

Syaoran had being turning and tossing in his bed ever since he brought Sakura back from the woods, unable to fall asleep. So, he decided to go for a stroll in the gardens. How knew that he'll come across such an interesting conversation?

"M-Master Li!" both servants exclaimed, clearly shocked out of their wits.

"P-Please save Sakura! S-She…" the girl tried to explain even though being scared beyond her imagination at the cold smirk on the young master's face.

"Fu! Get a doctor."

Looking at his master in disbelief, Fu stood rooted to the ground. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the young Master would do such a thing. First, looking for Sakura in the rain, now this? W-What happened to the cold and unfeeling Master that he served for all those years?

"What are you stoning there for? Get going!"

"H-Hai…" Suddenly realizing his stupor, Fu quickly gathered his feet and rushed out of the mansion.

"Thank you Master Li!" the girl exclaimed, finally easing her worry for Sakura's life.

I just don't want her to die because she is a loyal servant. Just because she is loyal… nothing more.. Syaoran tried to tell himself… I won't leave my loyal subordinates to die if I can help it… Only because she is loyal… She was sick because of my unreasonable orders. That's the only reason…

"Master Li, I'll go back to take care of Sakura now."

"Huh? Oh… Wait! I'll go with you too." Syaoran suddenly said after hearing the young girl's words.

The girl was shocked again. Did she hear wrongly? Did the young master just said that he wants to visit Sakura? I-Impossible…

Disregarding the shocked expression on the young girl's face, Syaoran just walked past her towards the direction of Sakura's quarters.


	9. Sick Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… **

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! It really gave me a boost to writing! Alright, to clarify a few other things, since Sakura is no longer working in the kitchen, even if the original cook comes back, Sakura will not be leaving Syaoran! Although even if she wants to leave, Syaoran won't let her. wink wink Alright.. On with the story!!!**

Walking into the small room, Syaoran saw a sickly Sakura lying on the bed, breathing in rushed and heavy breaths.

The young servant hastily removed the towel placed on Sakura's head and rinsed it in a basin by the bedside. "Oh… The water's turned warm again… Master Li. I'll go get another basin of water." The young girl reported.

"Fine…" Syaoran replied without even raising his head as he stared intently at the sleeping Sakura.

The young servant girl looked at the way the young master is looking at Sakura. Anyone could see it, and so could the young servant. The way that Master Li looks at Sakura, it isn't normal. It is not the way a Master would look at his servant. However, what exactly is it, the young servant could not say for sure. Turning around with confusion, the servant left the room to fetch the water, leaving the duo.

"Sakura…" Syaoran murmured while reaching for her forehead with his hand. _Damned… It's hot!_ His heart churning with worry again, Syaoran sat down by the side of the bed and tried to soothe Sakura. _No wonder she looks so red in the face and her lips are cracked…_

He never thought that it would end this way… If he had known… he would never have made that irresponsible request… He only wanted to scare her… He did not predict that she would lose her way in the woods and be stuck in the rain for so long… All in all… he felt guilty, even if it is just that tiny nagging voice at the back of his head…

Syaoran's hand slid from Sakura's forehead to her cheek. _She's so warm… It makes my hands warm too… _However, to Sakura, his cool hands were just the comfort that she needs that drains the hotness from her skin. Subconsciously, Sakura pushed her face more into his hands…

Looking at Sakura and feeling her face burrowing into his hand. Syaoran stared at Sakura. He did not understand why he did not retrieve his hand. Perhaps it's because the heat radiating from Sakura made his hands feel warmer, so much that it does not feel cold anymore.

Suddenly, Sakura opened her eyes. "Hmmm…" she murmured in a state of half-asleep., "I think I'm hallucinating again… I see Master Li… Hoeee…" she said while looking at Syaoran with her half-lidded drowsy eyes.

Hallucination?! Just a few hours ago she mistook him for a ghost, now a hallucination?! Does he really look that much unlike a human? Frowning, Syaoran withdrew his hands from Sakura's face.

"Don't frown…" Sakura said while reaching with her hands to the middle of Syaoran's browns, "You don't look nice when you frown…"

Stunned by her sudden actions, Syaoran sat stupidly still at the side of the bed.  
Suddenly getting out of his stupor, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand in mid-air said accusingly, "You! You are awake aren't you!" Staring at Sakura's unfocused eyes, Syaoran felt a sudden lurch in his heart. However, all Sakura did was to take a small turn and fell back to sleep.

"Hn.. So she's mumbling nonsense. Maybe I should make sure the fever had not made her stupid-ness go from bad to worse…" With that, he put the hand that he grabbed just now softly back into the covers. Hearing footsteps, Syaoran quickly rose from his seat and walked to the other side of the room.

"Doctor! Doctor… Hurry up, the patient's here…" a young girl's voice said urgently. The young servant girl had met Fu and the doctor on the way back to the room and is now leading both of them to Sakura.

Opening the door, Fu was shock ed to the young master inside the room, "Master Li! How… How come your are here?!"

"Do I still need to be questioned by you as to what I do? And is it really that shocking that I'm here to see Sakura?"

"N-No, Master Li. It is just that its really late… I" Fu tried to explain, hoping that he had not incurred the fury of the young master.

Syaoran couldn't be bothered with the pathetic excuse that Fu is trying to come up with and turned his attention to the physician standing behind Fu.

"Greetings, Master Li." The physician bowed.

"Never mind about the introductions, take a look at the patient." Syaoran dismissed the physician's greetings with a shrug.

"Alright." With that, the physician turned to the girl lying on the bed sleeping away. After taking her pulse and examining her temperature, the physician took up his brush to write down a prescription.

"Doctor! How is Sakura? She's going to be alright, ne?" the other servant girl asked worriedly.

"This girl just had a bad case of the cold. Luckily she did not catch pneumonia, so after taking a few doses of my medicine coupled with plenty of rest, she'll be well in no time at all!"

"Thank you doctor, We're really appreciate your help, coming over at this time of the night."

"No problem, it is a physician's job to treat the sick, it is what I should have done."

"Fu! Send the doctor back. And you, get the medicine from Fu once he gets back and prepare it for Sakura." Syaoran ordered.

"Hai." Both servants replied together.

"You, what's you name and section?" Syaoran asked the servant girl after Fu left with the physician.

"Oh.. I'm Chiharu… I'm in charge of cleaning the gardens."

"Alright, I'll tell Wei to give you a break tomorrow so you can take care of Sakura." Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Master Li!" Chiharu hastily nodded her head. _Maybe the young master is really not as bad as they all think.. She's starting to believe Sakura now…_

Finally, Syaoran took one last glance at the sleeping Sakura and walked out of the room… _Get well soon…_

Right after the young master left the room, Sakura groggily opened her eyes. Struggling to get up, Sakura asked in a scratchy voice, "Chiharu? Why are you here?"

"Sakura! You're awake!" Chiharu quickly got a cup of water and handed it over to Sakura. "You're having a fever, faster lie down and rest!" she urged.

"Hoee… Fever? Me?"

"Yes, You! Faster lie down, when Fu-san comes back with the medicine, you'll feel better in an instant!"

"Fu? Why?" Sakura's thoughts are all jumbled up by this time and her words are pretty much incoherent.

"Of course it's because Master Li made him do it. He wouldn't dare to disobey. " Chiharu replied.

However, Sakura was already half-way back to sleep and she could vaguely hear something about the young master. _Was Chiharu talking about Master Li?_

"It seems that he really is the good person that you said he was. Not only did he ask the physician to come, he even came here to look at you. Sakura… You really met a good Master who cares about his subordinates.. Lucky you.."

Sakura's mind, by this time, is a goggy piese of mush and she could not comprehend what Chiharu was saying, only that Master Li was here.. _He was here_… While Chiharu continued rambling on, Sakura closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

After a few days, Sakura finally recovered and went back to work.

Sakura stood outside the young master's chambers, waiting for him to wake up. However, all she could think of is what Chiharu was telling her ever since she woke up, about how Master Li is really a good person and how he came to look after her that night.

_Did he really come that night? Was it a dream or reality? Sakura do not know, the young master that she seemed to see through her foggy memories of that night. She could not remember what she said, but she could clearly remember the pair of solemn amber eyes staring at her, so deep and hypothetic that she could stare into their depths for eternity. Then… she saw his furrowed brows… then… then… she reached for it… and…_

_No no no no…. stop thinking… What had I done?! How am I going to face him again.. What if he thinks I had an ulterior motive?_ Thinking of all the worst scenarios, Sakura realized that her headache is coming back again.

Meanwhile, Syaoran had already woken up and opened the door only to see Sakura standing by the side, her head bent so low that it seems to be dropping into the basin.

"If you want to drown yourself, that basin of water is definitely not enough."

Surprised by the sudden voice, Sakura fumbled with the basin, nearly dropping it. However, the water still splashed out and onto her clothes.

"H-Hoee…"

Looking nonchalantly at her usual clumsy behaviour, Syaoran tried not to laugh out while keeping his voice neutral and said, "What are you stunning for? Do you want to get sick again?!"

"N-No.. I am very healthy now!" Sakura shake her head vigorously and replied with a nervous laugh.

"Healthy? Who was the one lying on the bed like a dead person for 3 whole days?"

"I…I…" Sakura wanted to retort, but could not think of anything to say.

"Forget it, go get a change of clothes before you come back." Frowning at Sakura's wet clothes, Syaoran ordered.

"It's really not necessary, Master Li. I can…"

"Do you want to disobey my orders? I don't want you getting sick again!" Syaoran said with a sudden anger.

Sakura stood shocked, her heartbeat suddenly speeding up and a blush flushed on her face.

_I don't want you getting sick again!_

The young master's words, like a fire, burnt right into Sakura's blood.

Syaoran, himself was shocked by his own words too. However, he quickly recovered his calm and collected façade, and spoke in an icy voice, "Don't forget your place here. You are a servant, I can't have you getting sick every two or three days. It'll affect my daily life."

"H-Hai…"

"Forget it, do what you want." Syaoran suddenly changed his mind and said coldly before stepping back into his room.

A sudden sadness flashed across Sakura's eyes with his words, unnoticed. Sakura then walked quietly in after the young master to help him with his usual morning routines.

"MASTER LI! Master Li!" Fu came running after a while.

Annoyed by the loud noise, Syaoran turned towards the source and said, "What's with the ruckus so early in the morning?"

"M-Master Li!" Fu said, while trying to catch his breath from running, "Master Eriol's fiancé, s-she's coming tomorrow!"

"Oh? Eriol's fiancé?" Syaoran inquired, suddenly interested.

"H-Hai. According to the letter received last night, they are coming to the temple to pray, so they'll be here for a few days." Fu replied while looking at Sakura trying to arrange the young master's unruly hair. _There's a sense of intimacy that was never there when he used to do all these chores. Maybe it's because Sakura's a girl… That's why…_

Slowly, a ghostly smile appeared on the young master's face.

Sakura stood behind the young master. Even if she can't see the expression on the young master's face now, she could probably guess what was he thinking.

However, with that sudden realization, Sakura can't help but feel a sinking feeling in her chest, making her hard to breathe.

"I've only heard of the name of his fiancé, but never had the honor of meeting her…" Syaoran mused.

"M-Master Li, you can't be thinking…" Fu started.

"What are you implying that I'm going to do to my future "sister-in-law"?" Syaoran asked back with a knowing smile.

Sakura looked at the old servant with obvious horror on his face. _There are some things that you cannot say out even if you know it's true…_

"Come one, just say it, what did you think that I wanted to do to my "sister-in-law? " Syaoran pushed for an answer.

"N-Nothing, I was only talking rubbish… to think that… you would try to s-seduce her"

"Seduce?" Syaoran seemed to slowly savoring the word, "That seems to be a good suggestion…"

"M-Master Li! You couldn't be really thinking of…"

"Why are you so shocked? Isn't that what you suggested?" Syaoran continued on with his smirk.

By this time, Fu already had cold sweat running down his back. _Oh my god… If it is what the young master said, than he is the one who suggested this ridiculous ploy! If.. If word gets out… he's gonna die at Master Eriol's hands!_

Sakura watched the whole exchange, knowing that she could not do anything to help Fu. She definitely feel sympathy for the old servant. Maybe this is what others meant by "digging your own grave"…

"M-Master Li. I am definitely not suggesting that we should seduce the lady, please do not misunderstand…" Fu tried to explain fruitlessly.

"Stop shaking like you're gonna wet your pants already. I was only joking." Syaoran said after seeing Fu's expressions, losing his interest in joking with the older servant.

"R-Really?" Fu sighed with relief.

_Of course not_… Sakura thought in her head. _Master Li is not a bad person, but when it comes to anything regarding Master Eriol, he'll be like a totally different person._

"Get my robes." Syaoran ordered, totally ignoring the older servant.

"Hai." Sakura took out the robes from the rack and put it on the young master.

"Master Li, are we going out? Should I prepare the carriage?" Fu inquired, seeing the young master get dressed.

"Just prepare the horses."

"Hai."

"When I'm out, tidy this place up. I'll need you to do something else the next few days." Syaoran instructed Sakura.

Sakura did not ask why, but just nodded her head obediently.

Watching the departing young master, Sakura still felt that heavy feeling in her heart that she could not figure out the reason for.

0

0

0

A/N: So this is another chap.. hmm. Wonder who will be Eriol's fiancé???


	10. Eriol's Fiance

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS…

**Hi all! Another update is here! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………. Well, I'm really sorry for making ur wait so long.. cause I was away on a holiday the last week, so I couldn't do anything there due to a lack of the access to an computer. But, no worries, now that I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And the mysterious fiancé makes her grand entrance here! Hahaz.. but I suppose she isn't really that mysterious since most of you have guessed her identity… anyway.. on to the story…**

A carriage drove into the mansion, along with it, a dark cloud loamed overhead.

Sakura did not understand what she was doing there, all she knew was that this is what Master Li ordered and she is not one to disobey him.

She finally understood what the young master meant in his conversation the previous night. He wanted her to be transferred into the guest wing of the mansion, to take care of the new mistress… _But why does my chest feel so stuffy everytime I think about this? Maybe I still have not fully recovered from my illness… That's it…_

The carriage slowed down in front of the main hall. Eriol is already waiting at one side of the stairs, opposite from where Sakura's standing. When he saw Sakura, for a moment Eriol looked suddenly very shocked. However, before he could open his mouth to inquire about it, the door of the carriage opened. From inside, an elegant, beautiful lady with porcelain-like skin and silky black hair walked out. Her dress flowed with the wind, giving her a dream-like feeling.

Sakura stared at the lady. _She is so pretty…If even I think like this… Then the guys will surely…_ Looking left and right, Sakura realized that she wasn't far from the truth. Most of the other servants present were looking at the young lady with a daze-like expression. Even for those with a little more composure, they were still staring at the lady unblinkingly. _Would Master Li also look like this if he sees her?_ Sakura couldn't help but think. _Stupid… That stuffy feeling in my chest is coming back again… I really haven't fully recovered from that cold have I?_

"Meiling, welcome." Eriol said while walking towards his fiancé.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry to impose on you and your family this few days…" Meiling replied with a faint smile on her lips.

"It's nothing. In fact, we're really glad to have you here. Take a rest in your room first, the servants will call upon you for dinner later."

"Thank you, Eriol-kun."

"You'll be currently staying in the guest wing, if you have any needs, feel free to ask!"

"It's fine, I have Nanny Feng here to take care of me."

"How can we let your nanny do everything for you? I'll send a few more servants to take care of you later." Eriol instructed, having already made full preparations for her stay in his mansion.

"Then, I suppose I won't decline anymore."

"Wei! I want you to handpick a few maids to take care of my fiancé."

"Master Eriol, Sakura here is already deployed to take care of the new mistress. This is an order by Master Li." Wei replied, feeling a sudden unease.

"Syaoran?" Eriol stunned for a while. He had almost shouted out that he do not need any of Syaoran's people near his fiancé. However, thinking back at how Sakura managed to stay at the side of Syaoran for more than two months now, she must have a way with making friends. So perhaps she could make Meiling feel more like home. _Although I know that I should guard against Syaoran, but I'll let it pass this time…_

"Sakura" Eriol tried to get the attention of the young servant girl discreetly.

"Hai. Master Eriol?"

"Syaoran… Did he have any motive by sending you to the guest wing?" He asked in a very soft voice so that other people will not hear what he is saying and only be seeing that he is instructing the new servant.

Looking at his with her large clear eyes, Sakura replied with certainty, "No, Master Eriol."

"Really?" Eriol find it hard to believe that this is the case.

"Yes. Master Li did not instruct me to do anything else other than to take care of the new mistress." Actually Sakura only learnt of this arrangement recently. More precisely, this morning from Wei. And the young master did not even talk a word about this when she was helping him wash up this morning. So technically, she really did not receive any special orders.

Looking at Sakura's truthful eyes, Eriol could not make up his mind whether to really trust her. After all, he was sure that Syaoran will try to pull some tricks sooner or later.

"Alright then, take care of Meiling. After all she will be the mistress of the Li mansion some day. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Master Eriol."

"Good, you can take Meiling to her chambers now."

"Hai. Please follow me, Meiling-dono."

Nodding her head gently towards Eriol, Meiling trailed after the departing servant to the guest room.

After Meiling walked out of earshot, a voice said behind Eriol, "So this is your fiancé? Hmm… She's a beauty alright, but too thin. That won't feel too good when you have her in your arms I believe…"

Turning around, Eriol tried to speak in a civil tone, "She's your sister-in-law. Please show her some respect."

"Things are often unpredictable, my dear brother. Since you haven't had your wedding yet, so technically, she's not my "sister-in-law" as of yet. " Syaoran said.

"Just what are you planning!" Eriol exclaimed, understanding the underlying meaning of what Syaoran had just said.

"Hey hey! Why does everyone think that I have planned something for her? Isn't she my "sister-in-law" ? What can I even do to her? The most I could do… hmm… would be to pay her a nice visit? " Syaoran said with a knowing smirk.

"I'll give you this warning in advance. I don't care what you do to me, but I will not allow you to do anything to Meiling. You better leave her along." Eriol said in a warning tone while at the same time staring at Syaoran with a dead glare.

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran's smirk became even more visible. _This woman is really his weak point. Well… If he could just "seduce" and "take away" this Meiling person from Eriol, that's surely gonna give me something "good" to watch. Well, initially I had only wanted to scare him for a bit. But looking at his reaction now! Hah… I can't wait to see what it'll be like when…_

_But seriously, I really don't have interest in that kind of woman, only a vase with no practical use at all. But, that isn't important. As long as I can get Eriol to feel uneasy, that'll be all that matters._

O

O

O

"Mistress, Master Eriol is really good to you! I heard that this part of the mansion is the most beautiful at this time of the year." Nanny Feng said.

"Humph! Who cares about some stupid trees?" Meiling said with distaste.

"Mistress, there's an outsider here." Nanny Feng hushed, gesturing towards an unknowning Sakura.

"She's just a servant. If she dares to speak even a word of this, I'll make sure she'll never have a day's peace in this mansion." Meiling snorted which watching Sakura from the corner of her eye.

Sighing, Nanny Feng tried to persuade her mistress again," You're not married into the Li house yet, just be careful." _The mistress may look gentle and mild-mannered, but she is the apple of her parents eye after all. Although she used to be a really sweet girl when she was young, but as she grew up always getting what she wanted, she became more and more spoiled. However, they are not at their own house anymore now. It's still better if she could tone down a bit. _

"Humph!" Meiling know what her nanny meant. _But to act all soft and good in front of a servant girl? Impossible._

"Hey, you there!" Meiling called out to Sakura.

"Hai, Mistress Meiling. I am Sakura, the servant assigned to you for the duration of your stay here. " Putting down her work at hand, Sakura replied politely.

"Whatever. I don't care who you are. I'm just going to warn you not to spill a single word of what you see here. If not, I'll definitely have your head. Do you understand?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good. Get out now, I don't want you disturbing me."

"Hai." Retreating out of the room, Sakura finally let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding until now. _Who would ever think that the beautiful and gentle-looking new mistress could be such a person?_

Everytime she see's such a person who hides their true character, it'll lead her to think of her Aunt Sonomi and the day she picked herself (Sakura) up. _Haiix… When can I ever return to the inn?_

_O_

_O_

_O_

Meiling was dressed in a light, flowing skirt with the peony flower embroidered onto it. Tilting her head slightly downwards, she made her entrance into the dining area. Immediately, all attention turned onto her.

Sakura was walking behind the new mistress. Looking at the shy and gentle girl walking in front of her, she cannot believe that this is the same person who had just harshly ordered her out of the room a few hours ago.

"Wait outside the door." Nanny Feng ordered Sakura.

Nodding her head, Sakura obediently returned outside and silently waited beside the door. Looking up to the clear sky with a few scattered stars, Sakura started to daydream.

From afar, Syaoran, who is making his way to the dining area, saw Sakura standing below the dim lantern, giving her face a rosy hue, staring out to the limitless sky.

She isn't beautiful, at least not the kind of beauty you'll find on all the young mistresses of the different rich households. But her smile always had that kind of power to feel serene and content. Like the streams that flow through the hills, silently and softly flowing through thousands of miles. Unknown to many, yet always there to quench the thirst of a wary traveler.

_Everytime I see her, I'll have this weird feeling_… "Damned!" Syaoran cursed under his breath as the unfamiliar uneasiness assaulted him again.

"Sakura!" Syaoran suddenly called out.

Suddenly brought back to earth from her daydream, Sakura nearly stumbled when she turned to the source of the voice. As she turned, the handsome figure of the young master appeared in her direct view. "M-Master Li!"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the new mistress?"

"Mistress Meiling ordered me to stay here to wait for her." Sakura replied.

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran thought back to his "sister-in-law". _She is so bold as to order this mansion's people around even when she's just here for the first time?_

"What do you think of her? Do you think… she's fit to be a mistress of this house?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"W-What?" Sakura was shocked for awhile of the abrupt question. Thinking for a while, Sakura tried to give an indirect answer, "She is already Master Eriol's fiancé."

"Oh yea?" watching her intently with his swirling amber orbs, Syaoran asked again, "Do you know why I sent you to serve the new mistress?"

"I do not know." Sakura shoke her head.

"Because I want you to tell me all about her, her personality, what she likes, what she hates. Everything." _To beat your enemy, you must start by knowing everything about them, their strengths and weaknesses._

Sakura looked at the young master in confusion. Until he suddenly smiled, Sakura suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart started to beat irregularly. However, when he finally spoke of his intention, it all but became a huge stone, crushing her heart in one blow, shattering it into a million pieces.

"M-Master Li! You're not going to…"

"Going to do what?" Looking at Sakura's reaction, wanting to say something, but stopping mid-sentence. And her suddenly desperate expression on her face, Syaoran can't help but suddenly feel excited and curious at the same time.

_Could she be…taking it to heart?_

"M-Master Li!" Sakura said with a sudden bravo, "She can still be considered your sister-in-law! T-This is against the code of conduct for a respectable person!"

"She isn't married into the Li clan yet? So how could she be considered my sister-in-law?"

"B-But… this is unfair to Master Eriol!"

_Unfair? She is speaking up for that… that bastard?_

"What do you mean unfair?! Then what do you deem as fair? Just because he is the son of the first wife of this house? Just because he is the true heir of this house? So he can whatever he want? This is called fair?" Syaoran barked angrily at the young servant, furious at her previous words.

"M-Master L-Li…" Sakura was shocked at his sudden outburst.

Syaoran looked at Sakura coldly, his face darkening even more. "This is none of your business. Don't poke your nose into where it doesn't belong."

_It was just a ploy to play with Eriol's feelings, but now… it's for real. I will make Eriol lose that woman for real… _

_Who asked Sakura to pity his opponent? _

The anger swelled in his chest the more he thought about it. "_B-But… this is unfair to Master Eriol!" _Shut up! He do not know where did the anger come from, but he only had one goal in his mind now, and once he makes up his mind, it'll go on to the end.

"Humph, I won't let Eriol take everything away! I will stop him and no m atter if it is his money, or woman, I will take all of it from him! This is my revenge, to him and to his mother!"

Sakura was shocked by his intense hatred for Eriol. She could not spak, and neither does she know what to say.

"You are my servant! Remember this, you belong to me now. You will swear loyalty to me and me only! Do not let me hear a single word of you speaking up for him again. Do you understand?" Syaoran stared down at Sakura with a warning glare.

Seeing the raw hatred and anger in his eyes, Sakura couldn't help but suddenly feel tears well up in her eyes. She isn't afraid of his temper, his tantrums, his anger, but she could feel his pain. And that, made her heart squelch in pain as well, giving her an urge to cry.

"M-Master Li…" Sakura spoke in a trembling voice, trying to contain her tears, "Constantly living in anger and hatred… Doesn't it hurt?"

Syaoran suddenly stiffened, holding his fists tightly, he scolded, "What are you talking about? Who do you think you are? Speaking to me in that tone!"

"I am only a servant girl! But I know! I know how it feels to wallow in hatred and self-denial! And… one could never feel happy that way…" Sakura shouted out, her tears dropping from her eyes like a string of broken pearls.

Seeing Sakura's tears, Syaoran suddenly felt as though a hand was squeezing his heart painfully. "What are you crying for? I hate women who cries! Stop crying!" Syaoran shouted hoarsely.

Sakura could not understand why she is crying either too. All she know was that her heart hurts and her chest feels stuffy. And the only think she could do now… was to cry. So she bent her head even lower, trying to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, but once the floodgates open, it could not close, no matter how hard she try.

Syaoran have scolded many servants until they cry before. However all he felt at that time was disgust and his thinning patience. _But… this time… Sakura's tears made him think of another woman in his life… Why?_

_Mother always cried for father…_

_Could it be because Sakura was crying for him? Is this what is causing the uncomfortable feeling in his heart? She is the first person to cry fo him instead of herself... That's why he's shocked? Stumped? _

Finally stopping her tears, Sakura looked up timidly at the young master and apologized, "G-Gomen… I shouldn't have cried." Looking at the girl with cheeks still red from her rubbing and eyes still red and puffy, Syaoran felt another wave of frustration. Unable to decipher his swirling emotions, Syaoran said thorugh gritted teeth, "I forbid you to cry in front of me again, ever." And with that, he turned and walked into the dining area.

O

O

O

Walking into the dining area, Syaoran saw his targets. _I should put my mind on more important business, I will not be swayed by a mere servant girl's tears._ With that resolve, Syaoran pushed down his chaotic emotions and walked towards the couple seated at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Eriol promptly asked, seeing Syaoran's unexpected approach.

Turning her head curiously towards the direction to which her husband-to-be's voice was directed, Meiling met with the sight of a handsome man walking towards them with a casual smirk. His chesnut-coloured hair lay tousled and messy, framing his face. He may look scholarly and lean, but from his walk she could see a hidden strength in them. Staring openly at the man now in front of her, Meiling could not tear her eyes away from him.

Smirking at the young lady now mesmerized by him, an evident blush on her cheeks, Syaoran turned to Eriol and said in a teasing tone, "We have a guest here at the Li mansion. What kind of host would I be if I do not come to welcome our guest?"

Looking at his childhood friend and now fiancé by his side, Eriol's heart sank at her dazed expression directed at Syaoran. He knew better than anyone else the powers this younger brother of his have on most girls. His face itself is a weapon more powerful than anything. But even more saddening to him, is that even Meiling, a girl of noble birth and strict upbringing would also fall to Syaoran's charms so easily.

"Meiling is your sister-in-law." Eriol emphasized on the last word, hoping to remind Meiling of her circumstances.

Nanny Feng saw all of this, and sensing the hidden meaning, gently nudged Meiling, hoping to bring her back to her senses.

Being suddenly nudged, Meiling cast a annoyed glare at Nanny Feng. However, after seeing her gesture towards Eriol, Meiling suddenly realized her meaning. "Hi, I did not expect to see Eriol's brother. I'm really sorry to not have recognized you in time."

Seeing Meiling finally regaining her senses and manners, Eriol let out the breath that he'd being holding all the way until now.

"It's okay. Meiling here is a guest of the Li clan, and as a Master of the house, it's my responsibility to see that you enjoy your stay here." Syaoran continued while looking at Meiling intently.

Meiling's heartbeat quickened at his intense look and replied nervously, "Thank you… It's my honor."

"Ahh.. I believe that you must have not visited the places of interest in this city yet, would you give me the honor of bringing you around the capital, Meiling?" Opening flirting with the girl, Syaoran tried to look as hopeful as possible.

Meiling always liked beautiful things, now that such a handsome man is opening inviting her to a "date", she could not help but feel extremely flattered by it. _Perhaps… I could have a fling with him before I become the mistress of the Li clan? After all… he's so handsome… and I'll have nothing to lose…_

"But…" Meiling tried to act hesistant, "Eriol-kun?"

"My brother need to go for a business trip down to Zhengzhou… I'm afraid he will not have time to accompany Meiling here out… Rather than keeping her in the house the whole time, why not let me bring her out to tour the city?"

Syaoran knew exactly Eriol's plans. He never do fruitless things, and this is also the case here. If not for Eriol's upcoming trip, he would never try this bold suggestion. Nevertheless, he want to play with Eriol's feelings, especially when he can't do anything about it.

"Although I really want to explore the capital, but if Eriol–kun needs to go on a trip, then I will not impose on you either. If Eriol-kun thinks that I should not go, then I will just stay here until my visit to the temple." Meiling said sadly, making it hard for Eriol to reject her directly.

"Syaoran is my brother and you are my fiancé… Theoretically, him bringing you out for a tour is alright, but a guy and a girl going out together, I do not want rumors to fly because of…"

"Eriol, how could you say that? Nanny Feng, as well as Sakura will be with Meiling and Fu will always follow me. Brother… you think too much." Syaoran cut Eriol's sentence in half, while at the same time, totally rebutting his point.

"Eriol-kun, What he said is right, Nany Feng will always be with me. So there can't be any rumors this way right? And… does Eriol-kun not trust me or your brother?" Meiling bit her lips and looked at the floor. Looking up again, she looked as if tears were about to leak from her eyes.

Looking at the fake tears, Syaoran felt a wave of disgust at her pretence. _Women, all they know is how to cr those fake tears, none of them is ever worth trusting_.

Suddenly, the image of Sakura crying just a few minutes ago flashed in his mind, making his heart give a sudden clench.

"Meiling, please do not misunderstand, I trust you with all of my heart… but…"

"So, you'll let me visit the city?" Meiling suddenly gave a bright smile, all traces of her about-to-drop tears disappearing.

Sighing, Eriol finally gave in, "Do as you will." Luckily, he'll only be there for a few days, hopefully, nothing much will happen by these few days. He only hope that his fears will not come to pass. He can bear with all the things that Syaoran does to him, be it payback for his harsh childhood. But, Meiling is different, she is his fiancé, and it is his responsibility to protect her from harm.

"Thank you Eriol-kun!"

Thinking to the next few days, Meiling gave a secret smile._ I wonder how we'll look together, it'll surely be a beautiful picture…_

**A/N: This is an extra long chap for making all of you wait for so long! Enjoy! And… R&R! I really love reading each and every of your reviews and it gives me motivation to write! Yea.**

**Ah.. and to clarify a few matters, the Li clan is presently situated in… ermz… Peking… not hong kong… ya… because to be situated in the capital make them that much more powerful as they are near the emporer!**


	11. Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**A/N: Another chappie's up, I hope everyone likes it so far. And thank you for all of your reviews! I read through each and every one of them and I know that many of you all have asked for Tomoyo… hehe… So Tomoyo is finally her grand appearance here! There'll be more of her in the later chapters… **

**But sadly.. Syaoran is still as blind and uncaring as before… well… things will make a turn for the better soon… hopefully in the next few chaps…**

O

O

O

The sound of horses galloping passed through the rain to the ears of the young girl working hard at cleaning the tables.

_Who could it be? And in this heavy rain too.The road's closed for commoners due to the upcoming festival to prevent overcrowding. Only merchants with the necessary documents are allowed to pass. But whoever it is. I hope that they stop for a rest so that the inn could earn some money!_

Happily wiping the last of the tables and putting the rag back into the pail of dirty water, the girl brought it back into the kitchens. By the time she came back, the travelling group had already reached the doorstep of the inn. _There're so many people! Now I really wish okaa-san and Sakura is here and not in town ordering groceries or working in the Li mansion…_

"Welcome to the Amherst inn! Do you require boarding or just food?" the girl said cheerily to the person heading the group.

"We need a total of 5 rooms. Prepare your best room for my Master."

"Hai! This way please." The girl lead the way to their rooms.

From inside the carriage, a scholarly man with deep blue hair and azure eyes walked out. He had an air of authority about him that defines him from all the others in that party. Nudging his spectacles, he said, "Thank you, miss…"

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji, sir." The girl replied with a slight blush on her face.

"Thank you Tomoyo, can you please bring the meal to my man the dining area at 6pm? You can bring in mine to my room after that. My man… they get hungry easily." He said in a casual joking manner, while regarding the inn in a calculating manner. "Another thing… Can I rudely inquire if we are the only guests here?"

"Yes sir, there's not being any guests for a few das now. The road block… that's why there are very few people coming this way. I do hope that you all have the necessary documents to pass, if not it'll be a wasted trip." Tomoyo answered, wondering if this is a good or bad thing.

"That would be the best." Looking back at the girl after ensuring the security of the place, Eriol realized that she is actually quite cute, long luscious hair and eyes twinkling with innocence the unique colour of amherst. All in all, she was a refresher, having a kind of beauty different from all the girls heavily donned in make-up that he comes across everyday. "Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself, you can just call me Eriol."

"Eriol-san, this way to your room." Tomoyo smiled and led him, followed by his bodyguards and servants.

O

O

O

After serving the hordes of hungry man in the dining room, Tomoyo picked up the dishes on a tray, ready to deliver it to the guest. Walking past the half-opened cupboard, Tomoyo saw a tin of premium tea leaves sitting on one of the shelves. _We haven't had guests staying overnight in such a long time... _Thinking of giving the guest a pleasant surprise, Tomoyo quickly grabbed the tin and prepared a hot pot of fresh tea before she walked up to the guest's room.

Reaching the door of the their best room, Tomoyo suddenly realized that she did not have any free hand to knock or open the door with as she tried to precariously balance the toppling tray of food and hot tea. _Oh no… what should _I do?

Just as Tomoyo was about to try shouting for the guest inside to help, the door opened and Eriol gentlemanly held the door for her to walk inside.

"How? How did you know I was outside?" Tomoyo asked, intrigued.

"Just a feeling." Eriol replied casually.

"Here's your dinner… and… I was wondering if you would like some tea too."

"Ahh… of course… " Taking two porcelain cup and pouring the tea into both of them, Eriol asked, "And I was hoping that if you have some time, would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

Shocked by the invitation, Tomoyo stood speechless for awhile until she finally managed to get her voice back, "Huh… Oh! I… I would love to…"

Sipping some of the tea and picking up his chopsticks to eat the food present on the table, Eriol commented, "The food tastes really nice! Do you cook this all by yourself?"

"It's not that good… Sakura cooks way better than me…"

"Sakura?" _Could it be the same Sakura that came to the mansion?_

"Oh… She's not here at the moment… Well, she's gone for an awfully long time though and I wish that I could see her soon." Tomoyo sighed, thinking of how lonely Sakura must have being all alone in unfamiliar grounds all by herself.

"May I rudely inquire about this Sakura that you are talking about? You said that she's out." Eriol asked, suddenly very interested.

"Oh… We grew up together and she's my best friend! If you really want to know, she's in the Li mansion. If only she's not there, then I could visit her." Tomoyo said dejectedly.

"Who knows… Maybe you can visit her soon? " _So she is the same Sakura! Maybe I should arrange a meeting for them. The cook's already back, but Sakura's no longer under my control… I can't just dismiss her like that. And I don't think Syaoran will let her go even if I asked._

"You know, the deities have a way of making everything turn out fine in the end. So I'm sure you'll be able to meet with your best friend soon." Saying that, Eriol dug into his meal and chatted amiably with Tomoyo late into the night, about all kinds of things.

O

O

O

Looking to the two figures walking side by side in front of her, Sakura quietly observed the young master. He may seem to be chatting happily with the lady with a casual smile on his face, yet, his eyes are as cold and guarded as before, perhaps even more. Even with such a beauty like Meiling by his side, the young master is still unhappy.

"Haiix…" Fu sighed softly beside Sakura.

Sakura looked towards him, only to see both worry and desperation. Feeling her own facial expressions, Sakura wondered if she looked the same way too.

Or even more? Perhaps her face also showed the feeling of jealousy too?

"Jealousy… how ironic…to think that just a few weeks ago I can't wait to steer clear of him." Sakura laughed bitterly to herself. Just a few weeks ago, she told herself not to get close to this guy. And now… When she sees them walking together, side by side, she'll get this unbearable sourly feeling, like a huge pressure on her chest, clenching her heart, refusing to let go. Others always say that love breed jealousy… Could it be true that her, Sakura, have finally fallen for the temperamental and lonely young master of the Li clan?

"I really never expected the young master to carry out his words to this extent…" Fu whispered.

Sakura did not reply, only bowing her head even lower, unable to meet the scene unfolding in front of her.

"So… after these days serving the new mistress, what do you think of her?"

"Okay." Sakura replied blandly. She will not talk badly of people behind their backs.

"But, I have heard rumors that she is hard to get along with."

Sakura tried to reassure Fu with a laugh that sounds fake even to her own ears, "How many masters or mistresses are easy to get along?"

"Oh well, that's true too. Just like Master Li, he may be hard on us, but he is still a good master." Fu commented. Master Li may always make him feel jittery and uneasy at times, but he have never mistreated Fu either.

"Mistress Meiling just has a little temper, but as long as you act according to her wishes, and everything will be fine."

"Do you think… I mean… Master Li… You think he's really into her or just putting up an act?" Fu suddenly asked after walking a short distance.

Sakura sucked in a breath. For these few days, she had being trying very hard to not think of it, but now that the question is thrown right at her face, she could not hide anymore but to face the inevitable reality, "Master Li… he… he means what he said… that he will take her away from Master Eriol."

"Trouble is brewing again…" Fu mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Sakura! Stop flirting with Fu! Can't you hear the mistress calling for you?" Nanny Feng suddenly reprimanded from behind.

"Who did you say is flirting here?! Keep your mouth where it's supposed to be." Fu hissed while staring at her.

Biting her lips, Sakura reluctantly walked towards the duo standing intimately together.

"Master Li."

Syaoran had actually seen Sakura and Fu walking together, talking animatedly a long time ago. And… that scene made him suddenly feel an oddly sharp tug at the corners of his heart.

Seeing the commotion between the servants, Meiling said, "Syaoran… Sakura used to your servant before right? She seems to be an item with the other servant of your orhx!"

With a smile permanently frozen onto his face since morning, Syaoran replied flatly while staring towards the duo, "No… They are not together."

"Hehe… Syaoran, how would we know the dealings of these servants? Who knows what they do in the dark… But even if they aren't together… they do look compatible together, don't you think?" Meiling continued on, totally missing the tight note in Syaoran's tone as he spoke just now.

"I'm afraid Mistress Meiling have misunderstood something. Me and Fu are just friends." Sakura stood up for herself. _She do not want Meiling to talk about her in front of the young master… who knows if he would really take her words for real._

"See, Syaoran… She's trying to cover up for herself… The more you explain, the more it goes to show that you have something to hide…" Meiling continued, refusing to let the matter rest.

"Enough, I don't want to engage in such meaningless chatter." Syaoran finally had enough of trying to bear with the spoiled princess by his side. Forcing himself to pretend to be interested in her for these days had long worn his patience thin and he had long grown tired of trying to entertain her. And now, the last string had finally snapped and Syaoran regarded the woman beside him coldly, trying to put his mask back in place.

"Syaoran… don't be angry…" Meiling tried to appease his anger by acting sorry.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, Syaoran finally managed to keep his temper in check, "Forget it, they are but lowly servants."

_Lowly servants?_

_That's right… I am nothing more than a servant… And a servant should know their boundaries… Moreover, how could him, Master of the house, be angry because of a 'lowly servant'?_

Looking to the floor, Sakura suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her stomach and she felt oddly tired and out of breath, as though the oxygen in the gardens had suddenly gotten thinner.

"That's right… We should not be too concerned with matters of servants. However… the more important thing about us… If only I am without engagement…" Meiling sighed.

Hearing her hint, Syaoran could only laugh sadly… _In only a few days, using my outward appearance and some fake sweet nothings, I have her wrapped around my fingertips… If Eriol had known, I'm afraid he could only watch while he could do nothing to salvage this…_

"You are my sister-in-law. Please do not say such things… rumors will fly." Syaoran tried to put in as much desperation at their situation into his words as possible, but his eyes remained cold and indifferent.

"If… If I cancel the engagement, will you…" Meiling tried to test the waters.

"Please… do not go on anymore… It'll only end in more sorrow…"

_As if I would really take her hand in marriage._

Just when Syaoran tried to end his act by walking away, Meiling pulled at his sleeve and said hurriedly, "No! It is not too late… I will tell Eriol-kun, he will understand and we could…"

Looking at her hand on his sleeve, Syaoran suppressed the urge to push it away, "Really?" he said earnestly, "You are willing to cancel your marriage for a mere second son such as me?"

Meiling had already calculated it in her mind. Even if he is not the first son, he is still a master of the Li clan after all. As long as she is married into the Li clan, her life is considered taken care of. Moreover… she can get this rare handsome man as a husband to show off as well…

"Syaoran, I believe that you will always protect me… But… are you wiling to go against your brother?" What could be better than the feeling of being fought for by two influential guys for her hand?

"Of course."

_But not for you… it's for myself._

Looking at the conversation unfolding in front of her own eyes, Sakura could not help but feel a sudden sadness for Syaoran. She knows that he will not be happy for long even if he succeeds… And her heart aches for his unhappiness.

Who will be the one to bring him true happiness?

O

O

O

**A/N: Please R&R! oh.. and about one part in this chap.. I wrote something about the deities… hahaz, at first I had wanted to say that God has a to make things work out in the end… but then I suddenly realized that people in ancient China worships all kinds of deities, so I changed it… I hope it doesn't sound weird of something…**

**And just a little spoiler here, a major event is going to come up in the next chapter… and Tomoyo and Eriol are going to have some quality time together!**


	12. Wounded

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Ermz.. someone asked me why was Sakura so smart… Well… I guess that although they don't go to school, but as you know, Sakura and Tomoyo grew up in the inn, so they learn bits of this and bits of that by interacting with the customers. (Especially for Tomoyo, she has a much broader range of knowledge than Sakura (**_**who stays in the kitchen most of the time),**_** as she often engage in conversations with the guests.) All kinds of people pass by the inn after all! Of course, Sonomi also has a part in their upbringing and education. Well, I hope that answer your question…**

**Now back to the story! As the ancient saying goes… one would only realize the true importance (**_**or the true un-importance**_**) of something after they have lost it…**

O

O

O

A week later, Tomoyo was out in the hills at the back of the inn, trying to find some fresh herbs to sell to the medicine shop in town for some extra money. _Hmm… this looks like the herb that they want… dark green leaves with parallel veins, pale yellow flowers… and grows to a height of about half a metre…_ Bending down to get a closer look at the plant, Tomoyo suddenly realized that there were a few dark red spots on it. _I don't remember that the herb is supposed have weird red spots on its leaves?_

Turning her head, Tomoyo suddenly realized that the nearby plants are all spotted with the same reddish spots, forming a trail. The cold fingers of dread suddenly grasped her heart as Tomoyo gained sudden recognition of the dark, red substance. _Blood…_ Tomoyo hurriedly rushed forward, following the trail, the sense of dread thickening as she neared the source of it all.

Finally, after much stumbling on her feet and a few cuts from the sharp knee height grass, Tomoyo reached a motionless body, lying in a field of flowers, colouring the pale pink and white flowers around him a bloody-red.

Trembling slightly at the sight before her, Tomoyo approached the body from its back and knelt down beside him. _There're so many wounds on him… and his hand… it looks like its fractured… and the blood loss… oh my gosh…_She put her shaky fingers to his neck to feel his pulse, her heart thumping loudly in her ears, fearing for the worst.

_He's still alive…_

Tomoyo let out a shaky breathe that she didn't realize that she was holding. Standing up, she walked to the other side of the man, hoping to see who the man was. Finally kneeling down by his face, covered by his bangs, Tomoyo gently brushed her finger lightly to remove the hair from the man's face.

_No… It can't be…_

_E-Eriol…_

O

O

O

_Someone's touching me… Soft…_

O

_There's a light flowery scent… _

O

_Water… I need water…_

O

_Ehh… my head hurts… _

O

_Where am I… too bright… I can't see…_

Finally forcing open his eyelids which feel like dead weight to him, Eriol made out a blurry image of his surroundings. _My glasses… _He did not know where he was, but he knew that he was at least safe. Something about the light flowery scent lingering in the air somewhat calmed him to the foreign surroundings.

Pushing his weight onto one side, Eriol tried to stand up, only to feel an excruciating pain shot up in his left arm.

"Argh…" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

By this time, a hand pushed the door of his room lightly open. And a woman stepped in carrying a tray.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. However as she saw his attempt to push himself up she hurriedly dropped the tray at the table to help him up without exerting any force on his arm. "Don't exert your arm, it's just barely recovered."

As the woman came closer, Eriol finally made out her features, his eyes widening in surprise. "S-Sonomi-san!"

"Ah… Eriol-san, I see that you recognize me. You've being asleep for 3 whole days now." Sonomi inquired.

"I can't believe that you saved me… again…" Eriol said, shaking his head in defeat. "Thank you, I own you my life."

"Oh no! Don't thank me so fast. It is not me who saved you, but my daughter. You should have seen her, refusing to leave your bedside except to prepare the medicine. It is only a few hours ago that I finally got her to go rest for awhile." Sonomi said, thinking back to three days ago when Tomoyo brought back an unconscious man dripping in blood.

"_Mum! Mum! Help me out here!" Sonomi heard while preparing lunch in the kitchens. Worrying that her daughter is injured in any way, she quickly put down her work at hand and rushed outside the inn. To her horror, she saw Tomoyo's clothes stained with blood._

"_Oh my god… Tomoyo, what happened?" Sonomi worriedly rushed over to check her daughter for the source of her injuries._

"_N-No… Not me… Him!" Tomoyo tried to explain while pointing to a man propped up on a nearby tree._

_Following her fingers with her gaze, Sonomi found a man, obviously already fainted from the loss of blood, covered in wounds all over his body. Upon closer inspection, she gasped at the face of the man. _

Frowning at her train of thoughts, Sonomi asked a question that she had on her mind ever since that day, "W-What happened to you?"

Eriol looked into Sonomi's determined eyes, after contemplating for awhile, he said in a serious tone, "I do not wish to startle you by this, but I was ambushed on my way back to town by assassins. And I'm afraid that they are still looking for me at this point of time. Although I would love to repay your kindness in nursing me for the past few days, but I cannot stay."

"I see, but you are in no condition to travel back like this…"

"There is no time. I do not wish to put any of you in danger because of me. I must get back to the Li mansion as quickly as possible."

"I-"

"Please… take this as a last request from me. And I will pay you back for the trouble that I've caused this few days."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot oblige. You may not even to make it back to town in your condition now."

"……" _I cannot stay…but it's no good arguing here either… I'm sorry, but I have to leave…_

"I see… I will rest for another few days then." Eriol finally said after a long pause. However, in his mind, he had already decided on leaving. _If I can't leave openly, then the least I could do is to leave quietly. Sorry… but this is something I must do…_

O

O

O

Finally awakening from her slumber, Tomoyo awoke with a startle in the middle of the night. _S-Something is wrong…_

A deep sense of foreboding ran deep in her veins. Rushing out of the room, she put on her slippers and ran over to the room Eriol is currently residing in. Opening the door, Tomoyo felt a sudden wave of dejectedness looking at the empty room and few lone silver ingots lying on the table.

_He left… without even saying farewell… _

Holding the ingots in her hand, Tomoyo blushed as she thought back to the well-mannered and handsome young man who had first arrived to the inn in the heavy downpour, and the delicate care she gave him in the last few days.

_Taking a basin of water, Tomoyo started cleaning his wounds. The sight was gruesome as much of his previously smooth skin was now marred by cuts here and there. There is a extremely deep wound on his left arm._

"_The doctor will not be here in at least an hour's time," Tomoyo thought, "The least I could do now is to clean his wounds to prevent any infection."_

_Soaking the towel in her hand with warm water, Tomoyo started to dap it at the clotted blood on his body. _

"_Please, be well." _

O

O

O

**A/N: Sorry that this is a really short chapter… I thought that I wanted to upload this by Christmas… but it seems that I'm a bit late here… Oh well… nvm…**

**But I still wanna wish everyone a **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	13. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**A/N: Thank you everyone for supporting my story, especially all the reviewers! I see that some of you are a bit confused by the last chapter, well, it's basically introducing the bad guy who has a vengeance against the Li family, or maybe just against Eriol? But for what reason we still do not know… School's starting soon so my updates may become slower. But I'll still try to rush up a few more chapters before all the tons of homework comes. Hahaz. On to the story!**

O

O

O

Eriol rushed back to the Li mansion, heavy with injuries.

However, to his utmost shock, his fiancé, Meiling had more devastating news to bring instead of comforting words.

"What did you say? You want to break the engagement?!" Eriol said, his eyes widening in shock.

"I-I'm sorry… Eriol-kun, I know this is hard and all… B-But… I have found someone else I love now…" Meiling said pitifully. Then, she looked up at Eriol with her big, watery eyes brimming with hope and leaned her head onto his chest, "I'm sorry…Y-You would want me to be happy, don't you."

Looking down to the girl in his arms, Eriol sighed. His heart aches, but not as much as he had thought that it would be. Disappointment may be the better description of how he feels now. Catching a shadow at the corner of his eye, Eriol turned his head, only to see a smirking Syaoran standing near the open door. _I suddenly realize… how Syaoran really hates me. It's not a façade, or any other sibling rivalry. _

_But then again… ten days… ten days is all he took to snatch Meiling away form me. I do not know if I should marvel at his abilities or hate Meiling for her fickle heart._

"Somebody you love? Syaoran you mean?" Eriol said nonchalantly, glancing to the man standing by the door.

"I-I… I'm sorry… B-But I could not control my heart." Meiling was already weeping by this time.

"Don't be cheated of your feelings by Syaoran! He does not really love you! He is only using you!" Eriol shouted out in anger. _Rather than feeling anger at my fiancé being snatched, I think that the betrayal of her is what that make me all the more angry._

"Eriol! How could you say such a thing? He is your brother! " Meiling retorted, anger flashing in her eyes. _How could he say such a thing? Does he think that I do not have the beauty or attractiveness to make Syaoran fall in love with me too? Does he seriously think that I am only a pawn in his game? That is an insult to me!_

"What I say is true. Ask Syaoran if you want. Tell her, Tell her that you do not like her at all, Syaoran!" Eriol shouted to the man, now leaning casually against the door frame.

With a faint smile, Syaoran replied, "My dear brother? How could you ask me to say such a blatant lie?" _How could I not __**like**__ her if she's what it takes to see Eriol so angry?_

"Syaoran! I know that you are always after me, but Meiling is not a thing, she is a living, breathing human! She has feelings too! Don't force her into this game that you are playing…"

"I think we have a misunderstanding there. " Syaoran said coldly.

"Syaoran…" Eriol's anger gradually turned into desperation.

"Stop it, Eriol. I do not want to see you like this. We are truly in love, please, I do not want to make you fight against each other because of me." Meiling suddenly intercepted Eriol's sentence. And with that, she left the room, tugging Syaoran behind her.

"He is really only using you…"

O

O

O

Sakura hid behind the tree, although she could not hear anything, but she could see the whole exchange between the three in Master Eriol's room. When the duo left the place in a huff, Sakura finally dared to come out and walk into the room.

This few days, Sakura had followed Syaoran and Meiling everywhere and she had witnessed for herself how Meiling attaches herself to Syaoran at every chance. Her heart also breaks at each of this instances, perhaps because of the feeling named 'love'. But deep down she had always known, that she is in no way good enough nor worthy for the young master. _Towards Meiling, I could only feel frustration and perhaps jealousy, but never hate. For I had always known that she is a pitiful one as well, for being used but not knowing it at all._

Looking at the dejected man sitting on the chair, head hung down, Sakura can't help but sigh.

Hearing someone else in the room, Eriol looked up, feeling a sudden anger at her presence. "You master is gone now."

"I know."

"Then what are you here for?" Eriol tried to sound mean, but failed when his voice cracked.

"Master Eriol, I implore you, please, do not hate Master Li."

_W-What? She is apologizing for Syaoran?! B-But… why? And… for what? She is just a servant isn't she?_

"Stay out of our affairs, this does not concern you."

Blushing, Sakura spoke softly, "I-I know that, but I just wish that Master Li and you, will not become real enemies because of this. T-That's why I spoke out of my place, please forgive me!"

"Enermies? He had already hates me as it is. If not, he will not use Meiling against me." I do not understand what Syaoran is thinking… _Ever since he entered the Li mansion, I had always treated him as my brother, but due to my busy schedule and age difference, I never had a decent conversation nor played with him before…Perhaps, that is why, there is such a big gap between us now…_

"Master Eriol, sometimes jealousy happens not when one hates another, but when one hates the things that another can get without even working for it." _But of course, it's not that simple for Master Li, it is all the above, added with lots of discrimination against him as well as too much pain and sadness enveloping him, refusing to let go._

_But, I could not tell Eriol this, nor is it my place to say all of this._

"He does all this, because of jealousy?" Eriol finally spoke after a long silence, his confused eyes suddenly becoming very clear and full of focus.

"That… is one reason."

Laughing to himself, Eriol said, "Him? Jealous of me? I should be the one jealous of him!"

Not wanting to inquire into why he would be jealous of Syaoran, Sakura continued, "That is also why he will reduce to such a resort… Please forgive him, Master Eriol."

"But, Meiling… this is unfair to her… How could she bear with all this when she finds out the truth?" Eriol sighed again, thinking of his ex-fiancé.

"Do not worry about Mistress Meiling, I believe that she can take care of herself very well. She's not as frail as she appears." Sakura shook her head in negation.

"You-" Eriol stopped himself in mid-word. He wanted to scold her for her rudeness against Meiling, but seeing her clear, and determined eyes, he realized he could not throw the hurtful words at her._ There may be some truth in her words, after all, Sakura had being serving Meriling for a while now._

"Master Eriol, everyone have their own path to choose in life. Mistress Meiling chose to betray the engagement, that is her choice and her path. And whatever the result, she'll have to face the consequences for her actions. Master Eriol, you do not have to bear these consequences for her."

Astonished at her insightful words, Eriol could not believe how a servant girl like her could speak such profound philosophy. "W-Where id you learn all this?"

"This are only the words which someone else said to me before." Sakura replied shyly.

"Thank you. I feel much better now. " Suddenly thinking of the amherst-haired girl at the inn, and the intellectual night-long talk he had with her, Eriol could not stop himself as he asked, "You are very clever, would you like to come and be my personal servant?"

Shocked at his words, Sakura was stumped, unable to speak for a whole minute. However, as soon as she regained her senses, she replied, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm truly sorry to turn it down. I am still Master Li's servant now, and I will be his servant until he no longer has any use for me. If not, I will never leave him." _I made that decision that day when I realized that I like him. No matter how bad his temper is, or how he hurts other people around him, I could not stop liking him. So I want to stay by his side, and keep him company when he's lonely, until… until he'll never be lonely anymore._

"Syaoran is lucky to have you as his servant…" Eriol muttered to himself. _Comparing her to Meiling, what a drastic difference they make. _"Perhaps… what you can never get is always the best…"_  
_  
"M-Master Eriol!"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid." Eriol smiled at her widened eyes and mouth in the shape of an 'O'. "If this is what she really wants, I could only wish her happiness." _I like Meiling, but it is built on the name of fiancé and we had also known each other since we're kids… Perhaps I do not truly love her, for that is why my heart is only aching, but still not broken at her betrayal._

"I'm glad." Sakura finally calmed down after hearing his words. _Actually, I really think that Meiling is not worthy of a caring and gentle person like Eriol. He is worthy of a better woman, one who cares for him from the depths of her heart… _"I should take my leave now."

"W-Wait!" Eriol caught up to the retreating girl. "Do you- No…It's great talking to you. Can I invite you to a cup of tea here when you're free? "

Bowing with a smile on her face, Sakura nodded. Then, she left by the door.

Looking at the back view of the girl, Eriol sighed. I had wanted to ask her if she likes Syaoran… But I stopped myself… Why? Perhaps it is the knowledge that a master of this mansion can never wed a servant girl?

The Syaoran, who is now welling in his own self-doubt and jealousy… Will he ever see the people around him who really loves him?

O

O

O

**A/N: Yea! Another chapter… well, no S&S moments here, but I assure you that there'll be lots of it in the next chapter! And pls R&R!**


	14. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've being so into all the school activities for the past months that I hardly have time to touch my computer! Thank you to all of you who have reviewed throughout this time to give me some motivation to get my butt in front of the computer to continue on the story… So… the long awaited chapter is finally out!**

O

O

O

Stepping into the courtyard of the east wing in which Syaoran resides in, a voice rang out behind her, speaking her name in an angry tone.

"You're really relaxed here aren't you? Once your Master's not here and you sneak off at your own whim and fancy."

Recognizing the voice, Sakura turned around and gasped, "M-Master Li!" There in the pavilion behind her, was Syaoran sitting there, calmly drinking a pot of tea.

"Come over here." Syaoran ordered.

Bowing her head, Sakura timidly stood her ground, knowing that she is definitely in for some kind of trouble. "Master Li. It is late now. I should be preparing for Mistress Meiling's dinner…" Sakura said, trying to excuse herself from the inevitable.

"You are my personal servant! Ther one that you obey and serve is me!"

"B-But…"

"When have you starting talking so much? Do you need me to repeat my orders?" Syaoran said impatiently.

Keeping herself silent, Sakura walked into the pavilion.

"Where have you being?" Syaoran interrogated. Staring at Sakura's downcast face, he thought angrily to himself, _Even if she is temporarily serving Meiling now, she is not supposed to disappear when I have a need for her._

Thinking back to the anxious feeling that had etched into his heart when he could not find her for a whole hour just now, Syaoran gave a shudder. Now, he felt angry, angry at her making him feel this way, and angry at himself for the uncontrollable uneasiness when he could not find her.

"I…I was feeling a bit uncomfortable just now… so…" Sakura tried to explain her absence.

"Uncomfortable?" Syaoran eyed her intently, "Do you think you can get away with a lie like that?"

"No…No… I wouldn't dare to…"

"Tell me the truth! Where were you just now? Fancy leaving your work like that and running off!" Syaoran's voice cut off her excuse.

Bitting her lips, Sakura finally made her resolve to face whatever the consequences," I was at Master Eriol's place."

"Him!" Syaoran's face frowned at the unwelcomed name. He fisted his hands, trying to calm himself down from his the sudden rage. "What are you doing there?"

"I went to see Master Eriol." Sakura replied tactlessly.

**Baam!**

The cup in Syaoran's hand now lie in pieces on the floor, the hot tea dripping on his hand. "What did you say? How gave you the permission to go there? What did you do there?"

Shocked at his sudden display and worry at the hot tea on his hand, Sakura trembled, hardly able to form coherent words, "M-Master Li… I-I…"

"What?" Syaoran stood up from his seat and approached Sakura, each step walking closer to her.

"I-I only wanted to…"

"Wanted to? Wanted to comfort him? Or wanted to use this opportunity to get close to him so as to become the next mistress of this house?"

"How could you say that!" Sakura retorted angrily after hearing his hurtful accusations. "I was only worried that Master Eriol might think too much and do stupid things after the incident with Mistress Meiling…"

Syaoran's anger flared even more when he heard the word 'worry' sprout out from Sakura's mouth, and much less directly at his unworthy brother. "Worry? And here you say that you do not have an ulterior motive for trying to get close to him? Do you think the hell that he'll need you to worry for him? You are not worthy! Remember your place, servant!" _Who does she think she is? She is his servant, yet still behaving so intimately towards that Eriol! How could she do this to him? This feeling is like a knife stabbing into his heart, and the pain is starting to make him start behaving irrationally._

Holding back her tears, Sakura tried not to take all the words he said to her heart, for she knew that all he had said and done was in a fit of anger. "I know I am unworthy, but I also know that Master Li is wrong to do such a thing as well! You do not have the authority to use others, nor harm others!"

"You are saying that I'm at fault?"

"I'm only stating the facts…" Sakura bravely said, knowing that she could not go back to where she was anymore. All she hoped was that perhaps she could bring some sense into him.

"Why? Is it because of him? Is it because of him that you've become like this, saying all this atrocious words! You never talked as much as you did today before…" _The more she covered up for Eriol, the angrier he got, he hated it and he hated himself for feeling so easily angered._

"No… No it isn't… It never was about him…" Sakura finally cracked, and her tears flowed down freely onto her cheeks…

Seeing her tears as she looked up at him, Syaoran felt a ripping pain in his chest. _Are these tears for __**Eriol**_? "Stop crying! This is an order! I do not allow you to cry for any other man! I disallow you to speak up for anybody else!" Syaoran shouted, grabbing Sakura's shoulders in the process.

"Why would you even care?" Sakura spoke through a lump in her throat, the tears making her vision blurry and unclear.

Her question, like a bucket of cold water, suddenly made Syaoran lose all his previous anger. _W-What was I doing? Why should I care? I never cared for anyone before, so what is so special about her? _Feeling the panic rising in his chest, Syaoran did the only thing he knew, hide his feelings.

"Shut up!" Syaoran ordered, "I don't need a servant that only knows how to talk back!"

"M-Master Li!" Sakura's eyes widened as she realized the implication of his sentence, "D-Do you not want me anymore?"

"I want a loyal servant who does not argue with me! Even if I said that the moon is square, she'll agree with me! I don't need someone who goes to the enemy behind m back, I don't need a traitor!" Syaoran shouted out exasperatedly. His heart beat loudly in his ears, and a sense of foreboding befall him, but Syaoran paid it no heed.

"I-I did not…" Sakura tried to explain weakly, knowing that the thing that she feared the most is coming. She bit her lips so hard that she could nearly taste the blood. _I know that am am unworthy of his love, and wouldn't dare to even dream of such a thing… but is it too much to ask for just being at his side and serving him? Why can't even such a simple wish be granted?_

"Get lost! I do not want to hear your excuses!" All he could think of was how she went behind his back to find Eriol… and how she betrayed him by doing so…_ The moment I let someone into my heart, I get betrayed… Over and over again!_

"Master Li!"

"Go back to the kitchens, I, Syaoran, do not have any servant with the likes of you!"

"N-No… Master Li! Please! Don't chase me away, I swear! I swear that I would not anything to make you angry again… Please…". The world spun beneath her - like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room, or the air was somehow bereft of what his body needed to stay conscious and alive as she collapsed to the ground.

Sparing not even a last glance at her, Syaoran walked away, his clothes flapping in the wind.

O

O

O

after a month, somewhere else

"Tomoyo! Can you help me go into town to buy some rice? Our remaining stock in the storehouse has being infected by weevils! It's very urgent!" Sonomi shouted out of the kitchen early in the morning. "Oh, and while you're at it, get some arsenic too… I think there's a rat somewhere in the inn as well."

"Oh… When did all these pests start appearing?" Tomoyo replied as she walked into the kitchens from the main hall.

"You know this happens every year at this time when there are little to none customers," said Sonomi as she hurried Tomoyo out of the inn.

"Okay okay! I get it! Should I get some other commodities as well?"

"Ahh… That would be best if you could get all the things on this list as well!" Sonomi said as she retrieved a piece of paper from her bedroom and handed it to Tomoyo.

O

O

O

After half a day's ride on the horse, Tomoyo finally reached the town. Looking at the list in her hand, Tomoyo sighed. _How am I supposed to carry all of these things back by myself? And the market's long closed at this time in the afternoon. I guess that I'll just have to stay the night here in town. _

Wandering aimlessly around the town, Tomoyo decided to find an inn to rest first. If she could not purchase all of the required things today, she'll just have to put up at a cheap inn and wait until tomorrow morning.

The first inn that Tomoyo found was a modest one somewhere in the centre of the town. Walking in, she was greeted by the counter politely.

"How much for a single room?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, but the rooms are all filled. There are a lot of people in town now for the annual mooncake festival, so most of the inns are all filled with people."

"The mooncake festival?"

"Oh yes of course! It is definitely going to be hard finding an empty place, but it is not impossible. Good luck!"

_Good luck? What bad luck I have to come to town at such an inappropriate time. Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to keep searching. _

After another hour of walking all around town, Tomoyo came to the conclusion that all the "cheaper" inns are taken. So that leaves her with only the biggest inn in town. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask eh? Although I probably would not have the money to live in there even for one night… I could still hope that they have an ongoing promotion or something, right?_

Standing outside the elaborate inn, Tomoyo finally gathered up her courage to step in and asked the counter, "Excuse me? Do you have any rooms left?"

Casting one glance at the poorly clothed girl, the lady behind the counter replied in disdain, "Forget it, you filthy peasant would be unable to pay for it anyway. Get the hell out of here and stop dirtying the porch with your presence."

"H-How could you say such a thing?" Tomoyo replied in a small voice, after being shocked by the outburst of the lady behind the counter. Coincidentally, another customer walked into the inn right at this time.

"You're that girl from the inn!" the man who walked in exclaimed after seeing her face. "Tomoyo, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry but do I kno- Eriol-kun!" Swirling around, Tomoyo was greeted with the sight of the mysterious man who disappeared heavy with injuries. Sighing with relief, Tomoyo said gently, "I'm glad that you are well."

"Well, thanks to you... and I received treatment from our family physician after I got back the other day." Eriol replied with a faint smile adoring his face. "Are you trying to find a place to stay?"

"Y-Yes… but all the inns are full." Tomoyo related her plight to the handsome young man before her.

"Then can I invite you to stay at my residence for tonight?" Eriol graciously extended his welcome.

"H-How could I intrude on you like this!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I-"

"Take it as my form of repayment for you saving my life then…" Eriol said.

"Then… I guess I could not reject your kind offer. You have my utmost gratitude." Tomoyo replied, a relieved smile blossoming on her face, lighting it up in an almost ethereal glow.

For a moment, the world stopped moving in Eriol's heart. He could no longer see the shuffle of people around them, or hear the voices of the waiters shouting for orders. In his vision, there was only the simple smile of this young woman before him.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo nudged, seeing that he had suddenly zoned out.

"O-Oh… S-Sorry." Embarrassed at being caught staring at her, Eriol quickly gathered his composure and said, "Come, let me escort you to my residence, but I have some affairs to attend to when we get back, so may I boldly request that you allow my servants to attend to you while I am away?"

Giggling at his formal use of words, Tomoyo retorted a reply, "Of course! _My lord_." p

O

O

O

In less than three months, Sakura went from working as the young master's personal servant back to helping out at the kitchen. The other cooks, seeing Sakura stepping back into the kitchen greeted her enthusiastically. After all, it was too common seeing the young master chasing away servants after servants with his temper.

However, hiding behind her cheerful mask, Sakura could only heal her shattered heart on her own. She could confide in nobody, for Sakura fully understands that nothing good would come out of her feelings for the young master. In this feudal time and age, it is just not possible.

_I, Syaoran, do not have any servant with the likes of you!_

Like a sharp knife, Syaoran's words kept replaying itself in her mind, stabbing her bleeding heart again and again. Pushing down the waves of agony that threatened to drown her, Sakura bit down hard on her lips and continued on her work cutting the vegetables.

_I have being through times harder than this! I have learnt the basics of survival since young… I will not be beaten by mere words by him, I will not! His words may be cutting, but it can't hurt me!_

"Say, Master Li is really too much. We're already used to him treating the servants badly, but now he's even got his hands on his future sister-in-law! How much more cold-blooded can he get?" a servant spoke angrily opposite the table. Her shrill voice bring Sakura back to reality.

"But I think that the fault lies with that fickle woman, not Master Li. She already had Master Eriol. To be so easily led astray by Master Li, she is definitely a weak-willed woman." Another servant replied.

"Hey… Do you think they'll get married?"

_M-Married?_

"Don't be ridiculous! The Old Madam would surely not agree to it. Moreover, I don't believe that Master Li is even serious about it. How could he go against the whole family for a single woman?"

Letting out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding, Sakura sighed in relief. _So they won't be getting married._

"Don't be so certain! That woman's so beautiful, which man won't fall head over heels for her?"

The arguing continued on between the two gossiping servants. However, Sakura had already heard enough and is starting to get frustrated. Seeing that nobody is looking, she sneaked out of the kitchen into the gardens_. This place never fails to give me a sense of serenity… ever since the first moment I saw it…_

"Sakura?"

A shadow clouded over her and blocked the sun over her head. Looking behind, Sakura suddenly thought that she saw Syaoran against the glare of the light. However, at the second she heard her name being called again, she jerked back to reality.

"Master Eriol…"

"I see that you're finally back to Earth… I was going to the kitchens to find you, but I see that it is not necessary now."

"T-Thank you. It… It is really not necessary for you to come find me personally; you could have just sent a servant or someone." Sakura replied uneasily, thinking what could be so important that the Master has to tell her personally.

"So… I heard that Syaoran sent you back to the kitchens?"

"Hai." Sakura replied, feeling the familiar constricting sensation in her chest again. Sakura wanted to shout out loud, why does everyone ask her about this thing over and over again? _Can't they just shut their mouths for once? _But she can't… Gentle as she is, Sakura just couldn't do such a thing. So in the end, she could only bury the sorrow deep into herself.

"He knows that you went to find me the other day?" Eriol asked gently.

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded.

"No wonder… He sent you away… because of me right?"

"N-No! This has nothing to do with Master Eriol. It's my own fault that Master Li despises me and sent me back here."

Looking at the depressed girl in front of him, Eriol could not help but sigh. _Even when Syaoran treats her so badly, she still speaks up for him. If it were someone else, they surely would not do such a thing. Isn't it so blatantly obvious that she has some sort of feelings for the young master of the house?  
_

It is truly a pity that such a nice girl would fall for the one person that she shouldn't fall in love with.

"Sakura, I know you have rejected my offer before, but I just want to ask you again.Would you like to come to work under me?"

"Master Eriol!" Sakura stared at him in shock. _Did he not know how angry this would make the young master? And yet he gives her the same proposal again and again._

"Are you willing?" Eriol asked once again, "Or, are you afraid that Syaoran would flare up again if you do so?"

"N-No… It's just that I am not good enough to take up such a job. Moreover, I'm really happy working here in the kitchens!" Sakura hurriedly explained herself, hoping to dissuade him of this notion. _I'm already being misunderstood by Syaoran… If I go there, I would never have the chance to clarify it!_

Sighing, Eriol resigned to the fact that Sakura will not accept his offer, he decided to change the topic. "If you are really unwilling, then I shall not force you. But, I have something else that I've like to ask to you. Right now, there is a person at my residence that I believe you would like to meet. Because I personally brought her here, I do not wish for her to be seen people in the Li mansion, lest something happens, I hope you know what I mean. So, I need you to come with me back to my residence to meet her."

"M-Master Eriol… I think this is not such a goo-…"

"Tomoyo, her name is Tomoyo."

"T-Tomoyo?!"

"Yes, so please follow me."

And with that, Sakura followed behind Eriol towards his place.

O

O

O

A/N: Yea! One more chapter down! Please R&R!


End file.
